The Shamy Feels Collection (My Tumblr prompts)
by Boys3allC
Summary: This is a collection of Shamy one shots that started out as Tumblr prompts. No set theme except the love of Shamy. I get asked to write things and I post them on Tumblr. This a collection of them.
1. Tiaras and Tea Parties

This prompt gave me the Shamy feels like crazy ya'll! Daddy daughter tea party, uh yes please! Keep these sweet fluffy prompts coming!

Amy walks up and down the aisle's of the grocery store repeating the mantra in her head.

"Sheldon will be fine, he is her father."

Amy looks down at the happy baby boy in her cart smiling up at her with a sweet gummy smile. S.J. might look just like his daddy with his bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, but he acted just like his momma. Now Caroline she was her fathers child through and through, smart as a whip and stubborn as a mule as Mary liked to say.

At four Caroline was starting to develop her own distinct and very strong personality. This morning when Amy had asked her to dress herself she came out dressed in a princess gown and space rain boots. The outfit she did not mind she encouraged Caroline to be whoever she wanted to be. The sassy attitude that had accompanied it she did not care for.

"Come along Caroline, it is time for us to go to the store." Amy had told her daughter and Carolina had responded by putting her hands on her hips and stomping her tiny foot.

"I don't want to go to the store." Amy did not have time to argue with her daughter. Little S.J. had just woken up form his nap and there was only a short window of time to go shopping before he got a case of the mid day grumpies.

"Caroline you come along this instant." Amy said firmly.

"No." Caroline said staring her mother down. "I want to have a tea party."

"Caroline there will be time for a tea party when we get home, now lets get going." Amy said grabbing her hand and tugging. Then Caroline and emitted the loudest shriek she had ever heard and burst into tears. The racket roused Sheldon from the study of their new house, he was working on a new theory and had been holed up in the room for days.

"Dear lord! Whatever is going on out here." He asked looking at Amy then his daughter both with matching grim expressions on their faces.

"Your daughter is displaying some of the patented Cooper stubborn streak." Amy told him.

"I don't want to go to the store, I want to stay with daddy!" Caroline says tears still falling from her eyes.

"You can't stay with daddy Caroline." Amy started but Sheldon holds up his hand.

"Why can't she stay with daddy." Sheldon asks.

"Oh, well, you're busy with your work." Amy tells him.

"Its nothing I can't take a break from." He tells her smiling.

"If you are sure you don't mind." Amy asks skeptically "Are you sure you can handle it?" Amy asks him and goes over and picks Caroline up.

"Amy, I am her father and she is just a small child what could possibly happen in the short time you are at the store?" he asks then he turns to Caroline and asks her. "You want to stay with daddy?" and she shakes her head weakly.

" I want to stay with daddy." She says burrowing her tiny brown head into his shoulder and looking up at Amy with big green eyes shining behind her glasses.

"Very well, you stay here with daddy I guess."

"There it is settled you take S.J. and I will stay with Caroline." He says setting her down. "Caroline is potty trained right?" he asks looking down at her uncertainly.

"Since she was two dear." Amy sighs picking up S.J. from his bouncy seat where he has been playing and slinging a diaper bag over her shoulder and heads out the door.

Its not that Sheldon is a bad dad that makes Amy worry, in fact Sheldon is a very good dad better than she could have ever imagined. He was very hands on and he had changed diapers given bottles. Walked up and down the halls at night calming a squealing baby while singing soft kitty to them. Yet he did not spend much time alone with them. Sheldon was adorably befuddled when it came to the children and needed Amy's help a lot.

Amy knew when she had children with Sheldon that she might take on the brunt of the responsibility. Amy was fine with that, it was letting go that she seemed to have a harder time with. Caroline was getting older and she needed time with her father as much as she needed time with her. Amy just had to learn to let go and not worry so much about them.

"I wonder what Caroline is doing with daddy?" she asks S.J. and he makes a coo and a gurgle that sounds an awful lot like "I don't know' to Amy's ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy let's have a tea party!" Caroline says wrapping her tiny wingers around Sheldon's wrist and dragging him to her room.

"Ooh, tea I do love tea." He says as he sits down in one of the tiny white chairs in her room. His long legs almost touching his chin as he sits. "What kind are we having today?"

"Brown tea! And cookies." Caroline says pouring him an invisible cup of tea and handing him a plastic cookie which he looks at oddly.

"You know we could make a pot of real tea and have real cookies." He tells her getting up.

"I want it in here daddy, not in the kitchen." Caroline pouts.

"Well then ,we will bring the tea and cookies in here." He says still heading out the door.

"Mommy says that I can't have food in my room, I might make a mess." Sheldon considers her statement and realizes the concerns are valid.

"Do you want to have it in here because you like your little table?" and she shakes her head yes.

"Then we will just have to bring the table to the kitchen." He tells her clearing off the table and picking it up. "Grab the chairs." He tells her and she drags the chairs behind her as she follows him into the kitchen.

"This is funny daddy." Caroline giggles as he sets the table up in the middle of the large kitchen.

"Go get your tea set and I will make us some real tea." He tells her and she rushes off to get her tea set. "What kind of tea would a four year old like?" he muses. "Not red zinger, she has plenty zing, not sleepy time, don't want Amy accusing me of drugging her." He says out loud before selecting english breakfast. He makes the tea and looks in the batman cookie jar and is pleased to see a fresh batch of cookies inside. He arranges them on a plate and sets them down at the tiny table. Sheldon puts sugar cubes in little dish and sets out a little pitcher of milk. While Caroline carefully arranges her tea set on the table. They sit down once more and Sheldon holds out the tiny pot now filled with real tea to her.

"Tea my dear?"he asks pouring her some in her tiny cup. "One lump or two?" he asks holding out the bowl of sugar and she fold out three fingers. "Three?" he says shocked plopping three cubes in her drink. Caroline sips the tea and makes a face she has never had real tea before.

"Daddy, tea tastes funny." She says setting her cup down.

"It takes some getting used to." He says pouring milk in her cup. "There try it now." And she takes a dainty sip.

"Better." She says wiping her mouth and taking a cookie.

"I must say Miss Caroline you are looking quite beautiful today." He tells her.

"Aunt Penny got me this dress." She tells him smiling.

"I should have known, did Uncle Howard get you the boots?" he asks and she shakes her head yes."Well it is a very becoming ensemble on you. All you are missing is a tiara and you would look like a real princess." He tells her and she pops up and runs from the room he looks after her confused. Until she comes back wearing a bright pink plastic crown on her head. "I stand corrected you are a real princess,' he tells her and she giggles. With the little tiara on her head she is the spitting image of Amy. Sheldon looks at his tiny daughter and his heart swells he thought he knew true love when he met Amy but what he feels for his children has no equal.

"You need one too daddy." Caroline tells him.

"Oh but I am not a princess I am a boy so I would be a prince." He tells her taking a sip from his tea. "Princes don't wear tiara's."

"Mommy wears one when we have tea." Caroline pouts she looks just like her mother when she makes that face with her bright green eyes sad behind her glasses.

"Fine, go get me one." He concedes and she pops up again and then returns with Amy's crown in it's black velvet bag. "Caroline, mommy might not like it if she knew we were playing with this. Please go put it back where you found it." He tells her.

"Mommy said you gave this to her." Caroline says.

"I did, many years ago."

"Why did you buy mommy a tiara?" she asks

"Because Mommy is my princess, and now you are my princess as well." He tells her taking he tiara out and examining it. Remembering all the good memories attached with it, the day he gave it to her, Howard's wedding day, their wedding day. Time to add another good memory he thinks as he puts it on his head and smiles at his daughter. "Do I look pretty?" he asks.

"Very pretty." Caroline giggles loving having her daddy playing along with her. "I love you daddy."

"I love you, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy rushes through the rest of her shopping worried about what she might come home to. In her head she is picturing Sheldon holed back up in his study while Caroline decorates their new white couch with her markers. Or Sheldon allowing a tea party in her room with real food and their being crumbs and kool-aid mashed into the carpet. Amy enters through their garage into the kitchen S.J. clinging to her hip like a little monkey. What she sees shocks her more then any of her imaginings. Sheldon with his long gangly legs sitting a tiny table in the middle of the kitchen with her tiara on his head.

"What's going on?" she asks walking in.

"Me and daddy and a real tea party with real tea! Don't worry I told daddy we could not have food in my room so he brought the table in the kitchen."

"Did you and daddy have fun while mommy was gone?"

"We had the best time! Tea tastes funny but it is better with milk, and look daddy put on your tiara."

"I see that, did you get that from mommy and daddies room?" Amy asks looking at her daughter with the mommy look that says trouble.

"I was just borrowing it." Caroline says hanging her head Amy sets S.J. down on the ground and he crawls over to the table and pulls himself up on it banging his tiny fist against the table.

"It is okay, daddy looks very nice in it." Amy says getting her phone out from her diaper bag and snapping a picture. Sheldon holds up his tiny tea cup pinkie out and smiles widely for the photo making Amy laugh. Then he get sup and walks over to Amy and sets the tiara on her head.

"It looks better on you." He tells her giving her a kiss.

"Mommy and daddy are yucky when they kiss." Caroline tells S.J. handing him a cookie and he blows a raspberry in agreement.


	2. For For The Love of Giuseppe

Hi. Can you write a prompt where Sheldon knocks on Amy's door, then he left at her door a small aquarium with the turtle inside. Amy saw Sheldon walks away and calls him. The next thing that happen, it is up to you :)

Since the break nothing had felt the same to Sheldon, even things he once enjoyed rang hollow to him. When had been the last time he had felt truly happy? Certainly not in the two weeks Amy had been keeping her distance. These two weeks had been the darkest time in his life, all he wanted was to be alone. As he lies on his bed he thinks of all his happiest memories and all the most recent ones involve Amy. So much so he begins to ponder if he was ever truly happy without her.

Sheldon thinks about the day they were going to buy the turtle. How happy they had been, her wide smile as they announced to their plans to Leonard and Penny. How excited she had been as they drove to the mall chattering happily about getting a family portrait made of them with the turtle. Even when the day had gone south, and she had got upset with him about the mars application and the turtle had bit him. Sheldon still remembered the day as a happy one. It was the day it finally clicked within him that he did want to marry her and start a family with her. How when Amy was talking about the turtle so happily he thought "how will she act when we have a baby?" The thought had shocked him by how little it frightened him. The way she told him that she wanted them to be planning their future together. That night after they made their application video together he had called his mother to ask for the ring. Mary had been so excited that he had to calm her down before she got too far ahead of herself. If he told her the whole truth she would be flying in immediately taking Amy dress shopping or some nonsense.

"Mother, I just need it in case our application to Mars is accepted. People would talk if we shacked up together on Mars"

"You are only going to marry that girl if ya'll land yourselves on a different planet?" Mary sighed on the other line.

"Not "if" Mother "when" … A science power couple like us is sure to be accepted." He lied his eye twitching , happy his mother couldn't see his face through the phone.

"Well, I am sure Meemaw will be happy to give up her heirloom so you can play Jetsons with Amy sometime in the undetermined future."

"Meemaw should be happy that her ring will be part of history. The first heirloom on Mars and her Moonpie in space."

"Meemaw would be much happier if her Moonpie was planning his future here on earth."

"Meemaw told me she would give me the ring when I started thinking about my future with Amy… well I am thinking about it."

"Fine, next time I see you I will give it to you." Mary conceded

Now the ring was sitting in his desk and he might have to face his future without Amy. The thought was unbearable there had to be a way to right the wrongs. What if things that day had gone differently? What if he had never applied to go to Mars, what if the turtle had never bit him? Would they still be together now? Would she be in here with him watching a turtle crawl around happily in it's tank and making plans for the afternoon. Instead of him laying on his bed moping watching the hours tick by.

Without him Amy could have a turtle now, maybe she got herself one? The thought of Amy with a little turtle to keep her company makes him happy, if he had to be lonely then maybe she doesn't. Sheldon hears a knock on his door and tries to ignore it, but it gets louder and more insistent.

"Sheldon!" Penny calls. "You can't stay in there forever."

"I can and I will." He calls.

"Come on, it has been two weeks, we miss you you have been like the phantom of the apartment only coming out at night when everyone else is asleep."

"I intend to keep it that way."

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Penny asks. "I am getting ready to go out you want me to pick up anything.

"Yes a heart to replace the one your so called bestie broke."

"Sheldon… Amy is feeling just as bad as you right now. She misses you so much, she just needs to figure some stuff out. Believe me Sheldon she has been just a lonely and miserable without you as you are without her."

"Did she get a turtle?"

"What? No…why would she get a turtle?"

"If you don't mind Penny I would just like to be left alone right now."

"Fine suit yourself.. text me if you change your mind okay?" Penny says softly at the door worried about her friend. Sheldon does not answer her and listens as she walks down the hall. Then he waits for the sound of the front door opening and shutting before venturing out of his room. He stops by the bathroom and looks in the mirror, he has not shaved in two weeks but he only has a faint five o'clock shadow. His hair is unkempt and he tries patting it down but shrugs his shoulders and lets it go he won't be seeing anyone he knows anyway.

Sheldon grabs his messenger bag that is lying slumped by his desk and slings it over his shoulder and heads out the door. Sheldon boards the bus that will take him to the pet store where he and Amy almost bought the turtle.

When he gets to the store he strides past the puppies without a second glance. So single minded nothing could stop him from his goal. Sheldon makes his way to the turtle tanks and stands in front of them bending down to gaze inside.

"Hey there little fella, remember me?" he asks Guiseppe the turtle. "I was going to be your daddy, but then your mommy yelled at me and you bit my finger." The turtle looks up at him and Sheldon smiles.

"Well, me and your mommy are not together anymore. So maybe you and I did not get along, but there is no reason that you and her won't." he tells the turtle getting on his knees to talk to it.

"You are going to love your mommy. She is the sweetest, kindest most warm hearted and affectionate person I have ever met. Not to mention brilliant, and beautiful… Oh! And funny to boot! I swear I have never laughed so hard as when she is around. Only she is not around anymore and I have not been laughing much at all." Sheldon says gulping.

"As I was saying you are going to love her… I love her… even if she does not love me anymore." He admits wiping at his eyes. "Well that is enough of that. No need to see me all weepy, let's get you home."

Sheldon finds a salesperson who helps him find a small aquarium and all the supplies needed for start up turtle care. When he boards the bus he gets more than a few odd looks, the tank is more cumbersome than he expected. Although the little boy seated with his mother next to him is fascinated with it.

"Is that your turtle?" he asks.

"No it is for a friend of mine." Not wanting to delve into the complications of a relationship with a five year old child.

"What's it's name?"

"Giuseppe."

"His guppy? That is a silly name." he says giggling

"No no, Ju-suh-pee… It is Italian." He corrects rolling his eyes and eyeballing the child's mother who is more interested in her phone than her child.

"Mario is Italian, I like super Mario brothers."

'I do too." He says smiling at the little boy as the bus stops and Sheldon picks up the tank and gingerly maneuvers off the bus with it. Walking the remaining block to her building awkwardly balancing the tank in his arms. When he gets to her building he struggles with the door for a moment before a old woman opens it for him and nods at him kindly.

Sheldon pauses in front of number 314 setting the tank down in front of her door. He stoops down on his knees to address the turtle one last time.

"Well, you are home little guy. You are going to love it here I promise. I always did maybe she will make you spaghetti with little hot dogs in it, and play your favorite songs on her harp, she loves to read so she will read you plenty of bedtime stories. Even if they are boring soppy love stories, her voice is lovely and you will enjoy them. Well I guess I will leave you now and maybe someday I will get to meet you again." Sheldon says before straightening up and going to knock on her door. As much as he tries to stop it he can not help but knock in his characteristic set of three. He runs away at the end of the last knock hoping to evade her before she opens the door. He gets about halfway down the hall before the voice of an angel stops him in his tracks.

"Sheldon?" She says and he turns around and sees her standing at the door looking down at the tank at her feet.

"I don't want to bother you… I just thought if you were as lonely as I am you could use a friend." He says moving to walk away again.

"Sheldon come back please." she says and when he turns around again she is sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the tank. He turns back around and stops in front of her, she looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you, I was feeling lonely... is this Giuseppe?"

"Yes, I think so, but you can name him whatever you want."

"I wouldn't dream of it. That is the name we picked out for him I think it fits."

"There is no 'we' anymore however." Sheldon sighs

"Sit down please." Amy tells him and he sinks cross legged to the floor in front of her. "Sheldon I have been thinking, that perhaps I was a bit hasty with this break. I was upset and my pride was wounded, I just want you and I to be on the same page and sometimes it feels like we are on different planets."

"Are you saying we are not broken up anymore?"

"I am saying that I miss you, and while there are still topics we need to discuss I want you in my life."

"Would you say that the gift of the turtle helped you reach this epiphany?"

"I had reached it before Giuseppe, but he certainly helped make me know my decision was correct."

"So I can come over and see him anytime I want? I have grown quite attached to him." he asks her.

"Yes, although I hope you want to come over here for more than a turtle." she says warily.

"Well, if truth be told I am in love with his mother." He says smirking and leaning in to kiss her over the top of the tank.


	3. Romantic Preparedness

It is Thursday night date night and it is Amy's turn to pick what to do. Amy suggested walking to and from the restaurant so they could have a romantic evening stroll. Sheldon is reluctant, not fond of walking at night time.

"By the time we get done with dinner it will be nearly nine o clock. The streets of Pasadena will be teeming with all types of nefarious folks." Sheldon argues.

"You will have me and my pepper spray to protect you." Amy says jokingly hitting his arm and he cuts his eyes at her.

"It looks like it might rain." He says as they walk out of the apartment building and Amy looks up at the clear sky just starting to darken into a bright shade of violet.

"It is a beautiful night, the air is still warm and there is not a cloud in the sky! Stop dragging your feet Sheldon. I am not asking for a lot, just a little romantic stroll." Amy says pouting.

"Fine." He concedes rolling is eyes. "But I packed my umbrella just in case." He says tapping his messenger bag. They walk the three blocks to the restaurant in companionable silence. Amy is enjoying just walking with him looking at the sunset and people watching. Their meal is pleasant and they are both in good moods as they walk out of the restaurant into the inky blackness of the night, the warm air from earlier has disappeared and is replaced with a chilly wind. Amy tightens her jacket around her. Determined that she to not let Sheldon know she is cold, she was not in the mood for hearing I told you so from Sheldon.

"Still think it was a good idea to walk to dinner?" he asks smugly looking down at her.

"Of course a walk in the starlight is quite romantic." Amy tells him Sheldon looks at the dark sky surrounding them.

"Only there is no starlight, it is pitch black."

"The moonlight is quite romantic too, look it is a full moon." Amy says looking up at the sky, Amy wanted a romantic moonlight stroll and she was going to get one even if it was freezing and he was being difficult.

"With the dark clouds passing in front it looks like a Halloween moon. One might expect to be crossing a cemetery with a moon like that out." He sighs and Amy sticks her hands in her sleeves .

"We could walk by the Pasadena suicide bridge if you are in the mood for something sssppooky." She says as her teeth chatter, she is wearing her burgundy velvet coat but it is doing nothing to keep the chill out. Sheldon takes pity on her and stops in his tracks setting his messenger bag on the ground and unzipping his jacket. He peels it off and then drapes the coat around her shoulders. Amy looks up at him gratefully. "Won't you be cold?"

"Not nearly as cold as you, my body temperature tends to run high. I can't have you freezing to death." It is all the convincing she needs and she pulls the jacket onto her arms and zips it up. It is much to large and it hangs down her arms. Amy already feels better with Sheldon body heat still radiating from the jacket around her. It smells like him and Amy sneakily pulls the collar to her nose so she can smell his scent. It feels like she is wearing one of his rarely bestowed hugs and she never wants to take it off.

"I like this jacket, it is my two favorite colors purple and gray. You know I may never give it back." She tells him grabbing his hand. He looks so handsome tonight in his white and blue button down shirt she feels lucky to be on his arm.

"I know those are your favorite colors that is why I purchased the jacket. Although I don't think I want to give it to you. Maybe I could buy you one just like it." And Amy laughs covering her mouth with her hand. "Whats so funny?" He says smiling down at her, his blues eyes appraising her. The way he is looking at her makes her warm up even further , flushing her cheeks.

"I was just teasing you Sheldon. I will give you the jacket back when we get to the apartment . You don't have to purchase me one, no need for us to walk around in matching windbreakers like an old married couple."

"My Memaw and Pop Pop used to have matching windbreakers." He says seriously.

"Exactly, I don't think we should be taking our fashion advice cues from a retired couple."

"Point taken."

"So how often to you shop with my preferences in mind?" Amy asks him thrilled that she is an unseen influence on his wardrobe.

"I don't go out with the purpose of buying clothes you will like, so don't get a big head missy." He tells her giving her one of his heart melting half smiles. "If I have to purchase something, knowing it is something you will enjoy just tends to sway my decision. I know your favorite colors are purple and gray, and that you like me in blue because you say it brings out my eyes." Amy squeezes his hand and he squeezes it back gently, stroking his thumb across her hand. Amy had no idea how much of her opinion he took into account when shopping.

"You put up such a fuss, but this is turning out to be a very nice evening." Amy tells him but as if the gods are mocking her a flash of lightning strikes. It lights everything up around them purple for a moment then it is followed by a loud crack of thunder. The skies open up I to a sudden intense down pour and they are soaked before Sheldon can get his umbrella out of his bag. Once he gets it out he opens it and holds it up above their heads.

"You were saying?" He smirks shaking the water out of his hair. "I bet you are glad I brought my umbrella now aren't you?"

"We should stand to the side and let the rain die down before we continue home." Amy says ignoring his comments.

"Good idea, holding this umbrella I am just a human lighting rod. "

"Do you know the odds of us getting hit by lightning?" Amy asks incredulously and Sheldon opens his mouth to answer her. "Never mind, I know you know the odds." She sighs as they duck into an alleyway. The rain is still falling but tucked between the walls they are slightly more protected. Amy looks at Sheldon feeling guilty that it is her fault they are soaking wet and trapped in an alleyway. Her heart flutters at the sight of him, his white shirt nearly translucent as it clings to his body. He runs a hand through his wet hair making it stand up on end, he looks so delicious she could eat him up.

"Do you want your jacket back?" She asks him lamely.

"It is just as wet as you are now, you may keep it on." Sheldon tells her shivering slightly.

"You look cold." She says and he looks down at her and smirks.

"You know what might help us raise our body temperatures? He says slyly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "Heat from another person's body can raise your own body temperature more effectively then anything." Amy wraps her arms around his back and rests her head against his chest.

"You are right I do feel warmer already." Amy tells him, as he strokes her back softly and rests his cheek against her hair. The stand like that for a while watching the rain fall down in thick sheets. The streets are empty of pedestrians and it is easy to feel like they are in their own little world. Amy watches as the headlights from passing cars briefly illuminate the sidewalk making everything look shiny and distorted.

"I think the rain has stopped." He says and the deep rumble of his voice startles Amy out of her reverie. "We could probably continue on home now." He says but he makes no move to release her from his arms.

"You're right, we could make it back now." Amy agrees but stays in the warm circle of his arms. Amy feels the softest brush on the top of her head as he kisses her head and releases her from his arms. Amy looks up at him and sees that he is smiling down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Just that perhaps I should let you keep this jacket. Even looking like a drowned cat ,it is still very becoming on you." Amy stands on her tiptoes running her hands up to his face and pulling it down gently to meet hers. She kisses him softly on the mouth and he responds by deepening the kiss and pulling her closer to his body. Amy runs her hands through his hair that is still standing up on end and nibbles on his lower lip. Sheldon drops the umbrella he has ben holding on the ground and splays his hands across her back as he kisses her deeper.

"Get a room!" They hear followed by a loud wolf whistle and they break away from each other embarrassed. Still breathing heavily from the intensity of the shared moment. Sheldon picks his umbrella up from ground and folds it back up and puts it in his bag. They leave the alleyway walking on the rain slicked streets.

"We should take walks more often." Sheldon tells her taking her hand.

"I told you so." Amy giggles knocking into him as they continue their journey home.


	4. Pregnancy and preparations

Thanks Anony! Great Prompt and I get to use a funny little thought I had in my head for it! Ps. I have three boys but I always picture a Shamy baby to be a girl too.

Amy stares at herself in the mirror in just her bra and panties there is no denying that her shape is changed. Her belly once flat has a hard little bump that sticks out and her breasts are so full that she has had to change cup sizes twice already. At four months along there is no more denying that she is pregnant. So far the only changes Sheldon has noticed were breasts. The last time they had made love he had squeezed them gently and commented on how they had seemed to have grown. Amy told him that breasts sometimes did that and tried not to wince as he fondled her swollen tender nipples..

Amy had not meant to get pregnant, you would think two intelligent people who love to plan would not find themselves in this predicament. They were always so diligent about protection, he always wore a condom and she was on the pill. Amy knew the exact night it happened, she had just been for a dental cleaning the day before and she always took a round of antibiotic prior because of her sensitive gums. The pharmacist had mentioned it could decrease the effectiveness of er birth control but she had not worried about it. The next night had been date night and things were getting hot and heavy on the couch of her apartment. Normally they only had sex at his place but it had been a week and they were both missing each other.

"We should take this to the bedroom." She had murmured against his mouth as she stroked him through his pants.

"Do you have a condom, I did not bring one tonight I was not expecting coitus." He asked stroking her breasts through he button down shirt.

"No, I don't." Amy moaned, she never had to worry about one he was always packing. It felt like she would burst into flames if they stopped now.

"You take oral contraceptives correct?" He ask kissing her neck.

"Yes." Amy says not bothering to mention the antibiotics she was on.

"Well, why don't we just this once throw caution to the wind and forgo the condom. " He says and Amy smiles it seemed like someone else would be burning without release. It was a heady feeling him needing her so bad he was willing to forgo one of his strict rules.

"Just this once." Amy agreed and they headed to the bedroom.

Amy was four months along now and she still did not have the guts to tell her neurotic flight risk boyfriend about it. Amy always thought she could not get pregnant, that the odds were stacked against it. Everything she knew about the human body and herself pointed to the fact that a baby was not in the cards for her. Her cervix was firm, her uterus was tilted, she was thirty- five, and she had just started having sex. The chance of her having a baby was slim to none, she thought if they wanted a family it would have to be through IVF treatments and a surrogate. That if she ever got pregnant it would be proof that miracles do occur.

"This is my little miracle." Amy says patting her stomach as she pulls on her shirt and attempts to button it up. It gaps so much at the bosom that she gives up and pulls on a sweatshirt instead.

When she skipped her first period she thought that maybe she was going through menopause. That her dreams of maybe starting a family someday were completely shot. Amy made an appointment for the gynecologist as soon as she could and she was practically in tears as she sat in the the Doctor walked in he smiled at Amy warmly.

"Long time no see , your check ups with my have gotten much less frequent." He remarks. Prior to her relationship with Sheldon she had made a habit of sometimes dropping in unannounced.

"Yes, well I have been busy lately." She tells him.

"That good to hear, it is nice to keep busy. So what is the reason for your visit today Dr, Fowler?"

"Please call me Amy and I think I am experiencing early onset menopause."

"What leads you to believe this?" he asks her looking at her chart and raising his eyebrow.

"I skipped my period and as you know those have come like clockwork since I was thirteen years old." Amy tells him.

"You can't think of any other reason that you would skip a period Amy?" he asks.

"Several other reasons each more terrifying then the last, give it to me straight Doc is it cancer?"

"Amy, are you sexual active?" he asks.

"Yes but I can't be pregnant." Amy snorts.

"Why not?"

"So many reasons, I am on the pill, I have a tilted uterus, my cervix is firm…"

"Amy you are pregnant." He says.

"No, that is impossible." Amy told him firmly.

"No, it is quite possible we tested you when you first came in an the results are positive. Congratulations Dr. Fowler you are going to be a mom. Now lets get an ultrasound and I can get an idea of how far along you are." He says sitting on a stool and starting to rubs some jelly on the end of a probe.

"If I am pregnant, which I still doubt, then I am six weeks along, I know the exact day of inception." Amy tells him and she grips the sides of the examination chair hard as he inserts the machine inside her and a staticky image on the screen.

"Looks like you are right Amy, you are just about six weeks along, you see this little bean shaped area right there?" he asks tapping the screen "That is your baby." Amy bursts into tears that are both happy and sad.

"Oh, oh my." She breathes already in love with the little bean on that screen.

"Is the father still in the picture, if you don't mind me asking?" The doctor asks kindly as he prints a picture of the ultrasound and switches off the machine.

"Yes, I love him very much but I don't know how happy he will be about the news." She tells him taking the picture and staring at it.

"Well, you probably should tell him sooner rather then later, this is some pretty big news. I well let you get dressed now and again congratulations." He tells her and he is gone.

As she drove home she thought about a lot of things, about the baby now growing in her belly that was part her and part him. In her mind it was a boy with his blue eyes and brown hair, and… his everything. A little mini-Sheldon she would even name him Sheldon junior, even if Sheldon left her after finding out.

God how would he react to the news he would absolutely freak out, maybe even board a train and run away again. Amy thought about how heart breaking it would be to be left all alone to raise the baby. She would do it though just her and her little S.J. against the world. She had time she thought though she was only six weeks along, that was plenty of time to prepare and figure out the right way to tell him.

That had been almost four months ago and she still had not told him or anyone else about the baby. Although everyone was starting to get suspicious about her sudden weight gain and sudden penchant for baggy clothes.

Today was the day she would tell him it was the day of her ultrasound where she found out the babies sex and she wanted him there with her. Amy had scheduled a special day for him so he would be relaxed and happy by the time she told him and invited him to got to the doctors with her. The Elephant at the zoo had just had a babies and she thought it was the perfect opportunity to tell him about his impending fatherhood. Amy picked him up at his apartment and they drove to the zoo. Walking hand in hand through, laughing and talking it was a wonderful day. Finally they reach the elephant cage and are delighted that the babies are out and visible.

"Those elephant babies are awfully adorable." Sheldon comments looking at the tiny elephants walking around. "If they every perfect a miniaturization process I would love to have a pet elephant."

"Babies of any species are adorable." Amy says.

"I suppose you are right, even human babies sometimes have their moments. I find my nephew to be quite cute."

"I am so glad to here you say that, because I have some news." Sheldon turns and looks at her curiously and waits for her to continue. "Sheldon , I am pregnant, about four months along now and today is the day of my ultrasound and I would love for you to be there. To see a picture of your baby and find out if you are going to have a son or a daughter…."

"The baby is mine?" he interrupts.

"What do you mean is it yours? You are the only man I have ever had sex with!" Amy says angrily.

"We use protection, you are on the pill, how did this happen Amy!" he says starting to panic.

"I know I was just as shocked as you when I first found out. It must have happened that night at my place when you forgot the condom, I had just had dental work and he antibiotics I was on must have interacted with my birth control."

"You planned this did't you? You knew I would never be ready for a baby otherwise and you stole my sperm! You have been plotting to have my super babies since we first met."

"Stole your sperm? You seemed pretty willing to give it to me the night it happened." Amy says tearfully hurt by his reaction, it was worse then she could have ever imagined it being. "Please Sheldon, I have been scared and lonely for four months worrying about how to tell you. Here feel the baby kicking." Amy pleads grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly on the spot where the baby is now pressing against and he looks up at her with wide eyes as little S.J. kicks his hand. "This is our baby in here, part of both of us and made from love, Sheldon I don't want to do this alone."

"I've got to go." He says turning around and bolting from the zoo, moving so fast that Amy as no hope of catching him. She sinks onto a bench and cries her eyes out not caring that people are looking at her oddly. Amy would be raising this baby all alone, and the thought pierces her heart. Amy sits there frozen for almost twenty minutes unable to get the motivation to leave. Then her phone starts ringing and she sees that it is Leonard she picks it up.

"Hey Amy." he says

"Hello Leonard." Amy sniffs.

"Sheldon just called me from a Babies R Us in Glendale begging me to come pick him up. Something tells me though that it should be you instead."

"Thank you Leonard, I will go get him." Amy tells him

"Oh and Amy, congratulations, you will make a wonderful mother and Sheldon will be a great dad, just give him some time." Amy thanks him again and hangs up with him. Sighing as she gets up goes to retrieve her boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon had not meant to go to the Babies R us, at first he just got off at the Glendale galleria with the Lego Store in mind. Then he had passed the giant baby store and had wandered in feeling slightly drugged. He wandered past the racks of tiny clothing and shoes, finding a little batman shirt that looked just like the one he was wearing and picks it up.

"Looks like they have perfected the miniaturization process." He muses carrying the tiny shirt around with him. Then he wanders into the displays of baby equipment and stops to stare at a display of baby carriers. When a sales person walks up to him and greets him eagerly.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Seeing a quick sale in the tall nervous man clutching a tiny t-shirt and staring at a display of snuglis.

"Yes, actually, is one required to wear their progeny on their chest?" he asks picking up one of the takes the employee a moment to process what he said but she replies cheerfully.

"Baby wearing is a big trend right now, it helps the baby to bond by being held so close to the skin. In some tribes in Africa they wear their babies strapped to their bodies until the child is almost one."

"Yes, but that is out of necessity, there are not rouge lions eating babies in Pasadena." He snorts but he is still holding the carrier.

"Are you having a baby?" she asks kindly.

"Yes." He says simply.

"First one right? I can tell a new dad when I see one. So how far along is your wife?" she asks

"Four months." He answers as he slips the carrier on and wrestles with the buckles on it and the employee helps him adjust it. Then he stares at himself in the mirror hanging in the aisle.

"Looks great! You are going to be an amazing dad, I can just tell it. So are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We find out today actually." He says.

"How exciting!So is there anything else I can help you with today?" she asks.

"Yes, show me everything that a baby could possibly want or need."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Amy make sit to the Babies R Us Sheldon is sitting outside surrounded b his purchases and still wearing the baby carrier on his chest. Her heart nearly burst seeing him sitting on that bench surrounded by bags wearing a snugli.

"You know the baby isn't here yet." She tells him sitting down next to him on the bench and tugging at the snugli which he takes off.

"I was test driving it." He tells her placing his hand on hers. " I reacted poorly earlier and I am sorry. I know I called Leonard and not you but I am glad it is you who is here."

"I should not have sprung such big news on you like that, I have been struggling with how to tell you."

"My actions only reaffirmed why you were so cared to tell me and I am sorry. Amy I love you and you wont have to raise the baby on your own. From now on I am there every step of the way. Whatever you need I will be there, I bought most of the store to prove it to you." He says indicating the bags. "Look what I found." he says excited digging in the bag beside him and pulling out the tiny batman shirt and holding it up to his chest making Amy giggle.

"You know, I have been calling him Sheldon Junior or S.J. for short." Amy says.

"It is a boy?" he asks.

"I don't know yet for sure, it feels like a boy to me. The appointment to find out is in thirty minutes do you want to come with me?"

"Of course." He tells her giving her a soft kiss on the mouth. "Now lets load all this stuff in your car."

Later at the doctors Sheldon sits nervously on a stool in a darkened room as a technician slathers gooey jelly all over Amy's belly. The whole thing reminds him of something out of a a sci-fi movie, with table, and the probes and the blurry image now appearing on the screen. Amy grips his hand as the technician moves moves the wand over her belly pointing out various body parts. Sheldon smiles in spite of himself as she takes a still of the babies face and he can see the eyes and the mouth, its tiny hand raised as if it is saying hello.

"Do want to know the sex." she asks has she prints out a picture of the babies femur.

"Yes." They say in unison.

"Alright, well it looks like you should start buying pink because you are having a baby girl!"

"I reject the notion that just because the baby is female I have to subject her to an onslaught of pink while in utero." Amy says.

"I didn't mean anything by that." The technician says defensively.

"Looks like little S.J. needs a new name." Sheldon says to her smiling excited at the thought of a small Amy with her same emerald eyes.

"No, you know I still think S.J. has a nice ring to it." Amy tells him


	5. Shelly Babies

Happy Shamy Babies! I think Sheldon would make a great daddy, but he would be so worried about her the whole time. For this one let's picture them married and living together. Enjoy the fluff!

Sheldon adjusts a set of headphones around Amy's stomach and hits play on the iPad. My sighs ever since he had found out about the baby he had made her do this at least twice daily. At first she had found it to be adorable but she was feeling restless and nauseated and the last thing she wanted to do was sit still and quiet for an hour.

"Sheldon can't this wait." She pleads with him

"I suppose we could hold off a a little. I just want him to finish the Hawking lecture that we started yesterday." Sheldon says smiling at her.

"You are playing the baby physics lectures? I thought you were playing her Mozart." Amy says smiling at him and taking his hand rubbing the ring on his finger like a talisman.

"Why on earth would I play him Mozart?" Sheldon asks her curiously cocking his head to the side and she relents she can not resist him when he looks her like that.

"No reason, go ahead and let her finish the lecture, we better let her finish before every one gets here." Amy says relenting, they had already had the discussion that the baby was still so small that it could not hear yet but Sheldon was not taking his chances.

Amy was almost into her second trimester an milestone they had both agreed they would hit before telling the group about the baby. Though it was getting very hard to keep their little secret. Amy's morning sickness was awful and hit at all times of the day, making everyone worry that there was something very wrong with her. Her complete abstinence from alcohol at girls night was also starting to be noted. Amy did not know how much longer they would be able to keep it a secret.

"Sheldon.. do you think maybe we should tell everyone about the baby tonight?" she asks him and he looks up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"I thought we agreed that we would tell them once you hit your second trimester that is almost a week away. " Sheldon asks.

"Exactly, it is only a week away and I think it is going to be very difficult to keep the news to ourselves much longer." Amy explains.

"The books suggest waiting until fourteen weeks to make an announcement to be made." He says furrowing his eyebrows. Amy smiles at him the minute she had told him that he was going to be a father he had bought every book on the subject and read them all. Amy was fairly certain that he was now an expert on the subject of fetal development. Every week he gave her updates as to the babies current size and developments.

"Yes because then the risk of miscarriage is diminished, but I think we are out of the woods already. I mean you went to the doctors with me last week he said the baby was doing great and you heard how strong the heartbeat was."

"Hearing that heartbeat was one of the most amazing moments of my life." He says placing his hand on her stomach. "Becoming a father is very important to me and I want to do everything right. I know we are most likely out of the woods but it would be devastating to tell everyone happy news and then have to take it back." He says quietly and Amy understands how he is feeling.

"You are right, we will wait, it is only a week I can wait a week." Amy tells him.

That night the group all gathers at their apartment before going out for dinner. Penny sets down on the couch and takes out a bottle of nail polish and starts touching up the paint on her nails. The strong smell of the chemical is making Amy's stomach roil and she is turning green sitting next to her.

"Penny must you do that in here?" she asks

"I am sorry, I just got my nails done yesterday and they are already chipping, that is the last time I go to that basement nail salon. I can 't go out with my hands looking like this." She says thrusting her hand under Amy's nose to show her the chips. The smell of fresh polish sends her over the edge and she runs for the bathroom covering her mouth.

"Is she okay, she has been getting sick a lot lately." Bernadette asks Sheldon.

"Oh yes she is fine, I am about to vomit as well with the cloying smell of her polish permeating the air." He says dismissively.

"So what do you guys want to eat tonight?" Raj asks.

"I could go for sushi, I know this great place…" Penny begins but Sheldon cuts her off.

"Absolutely not! No sushi, although I enjoy seeing my food being prepared in front of me.I hate the taste of raw fish, why pay for something that is not cooked?"

"You don't have to get the raw fish ones." Penny says but he stands firm.

"No sushi."

"Okay, how about this great sandwich shop down on..." Howard starts.

"No way, the meats used in sandwich shops are filled with listeria." Sheldon says and Amy exits the bathroom wiping her mouth. "Amy, what do you feel like eating tonight." He asks getting up and helping her back to the couch.

"I don't know part of me wants french fries dipped in ice cream and the other part just wants a big plate of fruit, or maybe a steak." Amy says and the group looks at her oddly. "What can't a girl be indecisive about dinner?" she asks defensively.

"Indecisive is one thing, all over the map is another." Howard tells her.

"Hometown Buffet has all of that." Raj says and the group agrees that it seems like the only solution to the problem of dinner.

On the way to dinner the guys all ride in Leonards car and the girls in the Bernadette's so they can catch up with each other. Also so they can separate and corner the couple about their impending parenthood. A fact that has been figured out by the others for a while now.

*In Leonards car *

"So Sheldon, how is married life treating you?" Howard asks him.

"Very well, although it is odd you would ask we are hardly newlyweds anymore." Sheldon comments.

"Speaking of being hardly newlyweds, are you guys thinking about starting a family anytime soon?" Leonard asks trying to get Sheldon to spill his guts but Sheldon just looks at him blankly.

"Are you and Penny starting a family anytime soon?" He asks Leonard.

"We are still in negotiations about it." Leonard tells him.

"So Sheldon Amy has been looking very well lately, you could almost say that she is glowing." Raj tells him and Sheldon turns around to look at him.

"Yes, Amy as been looking very nice lately but she always looks very nice." Sheldon says.

"Sheldon cut the crap! We know that Amy is pregnant!" Leonard says and Sheldon looks at him with wide eyes.

"You don't know that." He says his eye twitching.

"Sheldon we have known for awhile, she barfs anytime she smells something weird and Penny says she has not had wine at girls night for almost two months." Leonard tells him.

"You almost had a panic attack tonight when Penny mentioned eating sushi. Everyone knows pregnant ladies can't have sushi, why is that anyways?" Raj asks

"Sushi can be loaded with mercury which is not good for the development of fetus." Sheldon tells him.

"You know that because you read the truckload of baby books I found on your office book shelf the other day." Howard tells him smugly.

"Alright fine!" Sheldon says. " Yes, Amy is carrying my child she is about thirteen week along and we were planning on telling you next week, you bunch of nosy nellies."

"Congratulations man!" Howard says clapping him on the back from behind. " I always knew you had it in you."

"You are going to make a great dad Sheldon." Raj says.

"First one of us to be a father, who would have thought it." Leonard says.

"Speaking of first ones, for the record I got her pregnant on our first attempt at conception. Just another thing that Sheldon Cooper excels at."

*In Bernadette's car*

"So Amy, me and Bernadette were talking and we think it might be fun for just us girls to go out for a drink after dinner like old times." Penny says looking back at Amy.

"Oh well, it is still a week night so I think I better turn in early." Amy says.

"That never stopped you before." Bernadette says.

"Oh well I am a old married woman now, slowing down in my old age…"

"Your pregnant." Penny says.

"I'm pregnant." Amy admits. "What tipped you off?"

"Let's see.. hmmm.." Bernadette says tapping her chin. "Your boobs have gotten huge, you barf all the time, you eat like a pig, and Sheldon has been following around you are going to spontaneously combust."

"That obvious huh?" Amy says.

"Yeah sweetie you weren't very good at keeping it a secret." Penny tells her.

"Hey, I am almost into my second trimester that is a long time to keep a secret. How long have you known?" Amy asks.

"How many weeks is that?" Penny asks

"Thirteen weeks along."

"We have known for twelve weeks then." Bernadette tells her . "You think it was hard for you to keep the secret. Imagine trying to keep this one from telling you that she knew." Bernadette says pointing to Penny.

" But I respected that it was your decision to tell us when you were ready" Penny tells her.

"Oh yeah and what changed?" Amy laughs.

"Well sweetie, we were worried the baby would be here before you told us." Penny tells her. "There is a baby shower to plan."

"So how did Sheldon take the news." Bernadette asks

"Oh, Sheldon was thrilled with the news ." Amy tells them smiling widely "We had only just decided we would try and we got it on the first shot."

"So he has been supportive and he hasn't been panicking or freaking out?" Penny says.

"Sheldon has been so supportive, he read all the baby books, he makes sure I eat right, and he talks to my belly."

"I think I am going to cry!" Penny squeals. " Sheldon talks to his unborn baby? What does he say?" Penny asks.

"All sorts of things mostly just telling her that he is her daddy and that he already knows how smart she will be. He also insists on playing the baby lectures on physics twice daily."

"Aww, that is so sweet and kind of weird.I thought you were supposed to play babies Beethoven and stuff like that." Bernadette asks.

"So I noticed that you said she, is it a girl? Does aunt Penny get to by tiny tutus? "

"We don't know yet actually I always call it a girl and he always calls it a boy."

"Well whatever it is we know one thing." Bernadette says.

"What's that?" Amy asks

"The baby is going to be really smart." Penny finishes

What happens next? I am so glad you asked…

*A few weeks later *

Sheldon watches Amy as she dresses for the day struggling with the buttons on her blouse. He smiles thinking how beautiful she looks her stomach full with his child. It seemed like she started showing overnight one day her stomach as flat the next there was a defined bump, there was no denying her pregnancy now.

"I think there is no more putting it off, I need maternity clothes now." Amy sighs as she pulls a cardigan over her straining buttons.

"Mother said she wants to take you shopping today." He tells her walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach. Gently rubbing his hands against either side waiting for movement. Amy knows what he wants and moves his hand lower pressing it just below her pelvic bone and he is rewarded with a soft kick. "I hope mother gets to feel him move before she flys back." He tells her.

"It was nice of her to fly down for the ultrasound, even if she can only stay a couple of days." Amy tells him.

"Are you kidding, nothing was going to keep Mary Cooper away from finding out what this baby is. My mother is going to be flying down a lot more often now I assume. " Just then Mary raps on the door.

"Come on kiddos, we got people too see babies to photograph!" Mary calls as she throws open the door. Mary marches over to Amy and grabs her belly. "Is he kicking today?" She asks.

"You don't know that it is a boy, it could be a girl." Amy tells her moving her hand to where the baby was last active.

"Honey, Cooper men don't make girls." Mary says when the baby finally kicks against her hand and she looks up at Amy and beams. "See the little, bugger agrees."

"Mary you have a girl." Amy sighs.

"Only cuz' she hitched a ride with this one here." Mary says pointing at Sheldon. "Besides you are carrying like a boy, really low and tight. Just like how I was with George Jr. and Sheldon."

"But Sheldon was a twin, how do you know you carried him low?" Amy asks.

"Cuz' he always had to be first, boys been chomping at the bit since he was in the womb. This one here fell out if me at the K-Mart and Missy wasn't born 'til I got to the hospital."

"I agree mother the fetus is male." Sheldon says.

"I think you are both wrong, I think I know my body and I think it is a girl." Amy says as they move to leave for the appointment.

*At the baby shower *

Penny and Bernadette have gone all out for the baby shower renting out the tea room of the hotel. The room is completely decked out in blue from the tablecloths to stacks of tea cakes and petit fours on each table. Keeping with the modern times the shower has both males and females in attendance, even if Sheldon is less then thrilled with all the fanfare.

"So Amy." Penny asks "How does it feel knowing that a little penis is growing inside you?"

"Well there had to be a little penis inside of her to make the baby." Howard giggles.

"Really Howard tawdry talk in front of all these women? You do know that my mother is here right?"

"For the record Howard that penis was not so little, not little at all." Amy says winking at him laughing and Sheldon turns bright red.

"Amy!" Sheldon gasps. "These pregnancy hormones are making you crazy." He chides but the others can tell he looks proud and is not really mad at her.

"I still can't believe that Sheldon is going to be the first one of us to have a baby." Leonard tells him.

"I think Sheldon will be an excellent father, and the baby will always have someone to help him with his homework." Raj tells them.

"Oh no he won't he is going to do it on his own." Sheldon says. "Of course he won't have any problem with it, he has been listening to physics lectures since he was just an embryo." Sheldon says proudly. Putting her hand on Amy's stomach.

"Your babies will be smart and beautiful."Leonard says to him smirking and Sheldon smiles back.

"If he looks anything like his mother he will be." Sheldon agrees leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." Bernadette says.

"So sweet it almost makes you sick." Penny jokes. "Now lets get to the fun part it's present time!" Penny says getting up and dragging Amy to her feet and she stumbles a bit.

"Be careful with her!" Sheldon says popping up and steadying his wife.

"I am fine Sheldon, I have always been klutzy." Amy tells him but he still walks behind her careful ready to catch her if she falls. They slowly make their way to the table where the presents are stacked and Penny seats Amy in a chair that has been festooned with ribbons during a party game.

"Okay everyone time to open up presents" Penny announces and Mary rushes up to the table and grabs her large package from the table and brings it over to Amy.

"Now honey, I want you to open this first. The gift is from Memaw. She is getting on up there in the years so she could not make the journey, but she wanted you to have this." Mary tells her as Amy pulls a beautiful quilt out of the bag and spreads it over her lap.

"Oh it is wonderful, I love it." Amy coos as she shakes it out and holds it up, so everyone can see the delicate design.

"Memaw hand sewed that even though the arthritis in her hand is getting unbearable. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted that every baby born to this family had one and her Moon-pies baby was not going to be the first one without."

"It must have taken her forever." Amy says in wonder.

"Been a plucking away on it since your wedding day." Mary tells her handing her another package.

"It is blue." Amy giggles. "Seems Memaw was pretty sure it would be a boy too."

"I told you honey, Cooper men don't make girls." Mary tells her as Amy shakes out another quilt from the next bag, this one a little older looking and a little frayed around he edges. "Now that sugar, is the quilt that Memaw made Shelly when when he was a baby." Sheldon gasps and takes the quilt from her hands.

"I remember this, I used to carry it with me everywhere." Sheldon looks on the verge of tears.

"You sure did baby, and you called it your 'miney' cuz' it was yours and no one else's." Mary tells him and he wraps her up in a hug.

"I love you mom." He tells her dabbing the corner of his eyes with the quilt.

"I love you too, baby. Now you know I brought that blanket for the baby." Mary says eying the way he is clutching it.

"But he has his own now." Sheldon says winking at her.

"Okay now before I cry all my mascara away , lets open the rest of the presents." Penny says wiping her eyes and handing Amy another present. "Here this is from your mom Amy." Amy opens it up and holds up a book.

"Teaching your son to be a feminist." Amy says reading the books subtitle. "Thanks mom." Amy says setting the book down.

"This is from me." Penny says handing her a bag and Amy laughs as she pulls out a onesie and holds it against her chest.

"Future Nobel Prize winner!" Sheldon reads excited and then holds it up. "Do you think that they make one in my size?" he asks and Penny hands him a bag.

"Already bought you one."

*In the the hospital. *

Sheldon feel faint, he is going to be sick he knows it, but he has to be strong for Amy. Amy is curled on her side the pain wracking her body as the anesthesiologist inserts the largest needle he has ever seen into the base of her spine. Amy is gripping his hand so tight he is worried that the bones inside might break, but he says nothing and grits his teeth.

Amy has been in labor for six hours just now dilated enough for the epidural. Sheldon has been a bundle of nerves since her water broke at two in the morning. Scared to death that she would have the baby in the car before he could drive her to the hospital. Driving so slow that Amy snapped at him to out the pedal to the metal. Everything was packed and ready for her though he had hospital kits for her in the bedroom, in the car, in his office. No matter where she chose to go into labor he would be ready for it.

His heart hurts to see her in such pain but as she rolls back on her back she looks a little more comfortable. Her stomach has swollen to epic proportions and there as been a pool going around for how big the baby was going to be. From the size of her stomach he guessed around ten pounds, his brother had been eleven. Having to share is nutrients with his sister he himself had only been six pounds.

"Sheldon.." Amy calls weakly.

"I'm here." He says stroking her hand.

"You, don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know that this must be hard for you with all your phobias and aversions. If you need to leave for a little while you know I won't hold it against you." Amy tells him and he grips her hand. Even in her weakened and pained state she always puts him first.

"Yes some of this makes me uncomfortable but nowhere near as uncomfortable as you are right now. I am going to see my son arrive in this world." He tells her squeezing her hand.

The hours tick by and their friends arrive and visit then trickle into the lobby when the doctor comes in and checks her.

"Alright Dr. Cooper you ready to push?" he asks.

"Push what?" Sheldon asks..

"I meant your wife ." the doctor tells him. "Though I suppose it does get confusing having two doctors in the house. She is ten centimeters dilated and fully effaced. Are you ready to met your son?"

Sheldon tries to stay by Amy's head and hols her hand as she bears down but curiosity gets the better of him when the doctor announces the baby is crowning. He has seen it before with his sister but it is different with his wife. All the aversion is gone and he looks on with wonder as his baby enters the world. He comes out screaming and beating his tiny fists, Sheldon is surprised by how clean and perfect he looks. His sisters baby had been covered in goo and blood when he came out.

"It is a boy!" the doctor announces.

"Do you want to cut the cord Dr. Cooper?" a nurse asks and he nods his head yes and cuts where indicated. "Do you want to hold him now?" she asks and he nods again not trusting his voice to speak. The nurse places the baby in his hands and he stops squealing and looks up at him. Sheldon gazes down at his son looking into his eyes which are open and blinking at him like he is sizing him up. Looking into the eyes of his son he swears he can see intelligence beyond measure in them already. Even though he is only a few minutes old he understands everything that is going on.

"Hello." He says his voice trembling "I am your daddy." And he blinks up at him serenely as he walks him over to Amy and places him gingerly on her chest.

"He is beautiful." Amy gasps taking his tiny hand in hers and running a finger over his small features. "Hello, Sheldon Lee Cooper Jr. welcome to the world."


	6. Missy Comes to Town

Hi!could you write a story that missy visit sheldon and she can see the love that sheldon feels for amy and she feels extremely jealous of her?

Missy walks into the airport terminal and scans the crowd for her brother. She knows that he is there already. Sheldon has never been late a day in his is surprised he offered to pick her up she told him she could catch a cab. She was only in town for a few days and had called him up offered to met him for lunch while she was in town. Sheldon had accepted the offer and arranged to met her for lunch. Then he had called her back a day later and graciously and uncharacteristically offered to pick her up at the airport. She knows he doesn't drive, maybe his weird little friend Leonard is with him.

Missy sees him standing off to the side his hands folded behind his back. He is easy to spot in his purple shirt with yellow sleeves standing head and shoulders above the crowd. Missy waves to him as she heads over to where he stands.

"Well hey there big brother." She says attempted to wrap him up in a hug. He allows her to put her arms around him but stands stiffly and does not return the hug.

"Hello Missy." He says exasperated as she releases him.

"Hello Missy it is so nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you." Missy looks to the voice at Sheldon's side. Standing next to him is petite brunette dressed in a thick cardigan and mary janes. This must be the girlfriend that Mama was always going on about Shelly having.

"This must be Amy!" She says smiling at her. Her first up close look at Shelly's first girlfriend. Missy wanted to drink all of her in. She was cute in a bookish sort of way, she could see what Shelly saw in her.

"Yes this my girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy this is my sister. " he says formally introducing them. Beaming at Amy with a smile Missy has rarely seen from him.

"So Missy are we dropping you off at your hotel? Or do you have time to hang out for a bit."

"Actually, I still need to find a hotel, any suggestions on a good one? That ain't too pricey?."

"You flew all the way to California without making hotel reservations?" Sheldon asks her shocked. Missy knew that Sheldon would find it annoying. But the trip had been kind of impromptu. An old friend was getting married and a bridesmaid had dropped out. Missy had jumped for then chance to fill in and get out of town for a few days. Missy and her husband Ryan had been fighting like cats and dogs lately. It would be nice to get the hell out of dodge and clear her head for a bit. Even if she missed her baby like crazy.

"Sheldon don't be rude." Amy scolds him. "Missy I have plenty of room at my apartment you would be welcome to stay with me. Please excuse your brother, I also had to tell him it would be polite to offer to pick you up from the airport." Amy tells her as they walk through LAX. Missy's stomach drops a little, she had been hoping that it had been Sheldon's idea.

"Thank you Amy that would be mighty kind of you." Missy tells her relieved that the worry about the cost of her hotel stay is alleviated. "So you got Shelly to do something he didn't want to do?" Missy asks impressed.

"Amy laid out a series of logical arguments I found difficult to refute." Sheldon says.

"Excuse me but speak English." Missy tells him.

"I pointed out that family is family and if he were to make a trip to Texas he would want you to offer to pick him up at the airport." Amy tells her as they reach her car.

"Well I appreciate it anyways Shelly." Missy says placing her light carryon bag into the trunk of Amy's car and folding herself into her back seat. Relieved the car is spacious enough for her long legs.

"So Missy any place special you would like to go for lunch." Amy asks her kindly. "You must be hungry right now."

"More hungry than a grizzly during picnic season." Missy affirms. "You know I have always wanted to try one of those fancy sushi places they show on the TV being in California."

"Blech!" Sheldon says sticking his tongue out. "Can't we just got to the Cheesecake factory or Carneys? Carneys is in an actual train car."

"Sheldon I am sure they have Cheesecake Factories in Texas. Also I am sure that Missy has had her fair share of hot dogs too." Amy scolds him and Missy waits for him to have a hissy fit. Sheldon does not like not getting his way. Back when he lived at home they learned just to bend to his wishes or there would be hell to pay. She looks form Sheldon to Amy waiting for the bomb to drop and the fight to start.

"Not just any hot dogs the best hot dogs in town served in an actual train car." Sheldon tells her and she smiles indulgently at him.

"How about I take you to Carney's tomorrow if you have sushi with Missy today." She says looking over at him and tilting her head. Sheldon looks at her and his face breaks into a smile.

"Alright but you can't tease me for ordering the kobe beef sliders." He says. Missy can not believe it she got him to do what she wanted. Without him threatening to hold his breath or arguing until his face was blue. It is a little annoying actually she Missy decides to relent. It is just to weird to see her brother not put up a fight.

"Actually let's go to Carney's I think I saw that on a TV show once too. I kind of want to see what all the fuss is about." Sheldon turns around a smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Excellent you will not regret this. This place is going to knock your socks off." He tells her turning back around. They drive to the restaurant and Missy is impressed, It certainly is unique to see a restaurant made out of a train car. Shelly has had a lifelong fascination with trains. They go inside and order their food sitting down with several baskets of food. Sheldon sits next to Amy and Missy sits across from him.

"So Missy how long are you in town for?" Amy asks taking a bite of french fry.

"Just a couple of days. My friend from high school Jessica Payne… Shelly you remember Jessica she had all that long blonde hair?"

"Nope." He says taking a bite of his hot dog. Of course he wouldn't while she was in high school he was in college and could not be bothered to notice anything about her. Jessica had been kind of sweet on him thought he was cute when he visited. Missy had decided he was gay when he ignored her flirtatious advances towards him. Missy knows now she had been wrong

"Anyways. Jessica is getting married and one of her bridesmaids bailed and she begged me to come on last notice to come fill in."

"You were not included in the wedding previously?" he asks. And Missy winces she had been doing her best to ignore that fact, truth was Jessica and her had grown apart in the years since cheer leading together in high school. The only reason she was being asked at all is because the runaway bridesmaid had been six feet and her exact same weight. Missy was just there as a dress filler.

"Nope." She says biting her hamburger it really is one of the best she has ever had.

"Can I have a bite of your hotdog?" Amy asks Sheldon and he looks at her sideways. Missy wants to shake her at of her. Sheldon does not share food. If you so much a look at his food the wrong way he will toss it in the trash.

"I always tell you to order the hot dog and you never do." He scolds.

"Because I like this hamburger… I just want to taste the hot dog." She says looking up at him and he bites his lip and smiles.

"Fine!" he relents and holds it out and Amy takes a dainty bite and makes a yum noise.

"You are right… I should have gone with the hot dog." She tells him.

"I tell her every time and she never listens." He tells Missy with faux annoyance. The look he gives Amy as she lifts another fry is not annoyed at all. It is close to reverence. Then he does something that makes Missy almost jump out of her skin. As Amy lifts the fry to her mouth he swoops in and takes a bite out of it before it reaches her lips. Not only is he sharing food he is sharing food that has been contaminated by another persons face and hands.

"Sheldon!" Amy squeals smacking his shoulder.

"Mmm… Amy you are right maybe I should get the fries instead of the onion rings." He tells her snatching another fry of her plate.

"I tell him every time he never listens." Amy tells Missy and she smiles thinly at her . They are not acting at all like the stuffy scientists that they were. They were acting like two teenagers in love and it was starting to grate on her. With all she was going through with Ryan the last thing she wanted to see was Sheldon in love.

"Hey Shelly you want to try my burger?" Missy asks holding it out and he looks at her grossed out.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he says and she takes a bite.

"I have no idea Shelly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch they take Missy on a brief and very boring sight seeing tour around L.A.. No Hollywood sign and Rodeo drive for these two. No they took her to the Griffith observatory and The Science center. Missy begs off saying she is very tired and Amy drops Sheldon off at his apartment then drives them back to hers.

"You can have my bed tonight Missy. I will sleep on the couch." Amy tells her as they walk inside.

"Oh sweetie I would not want to impose I can take the couch." Missy tells her.

"With those gams you are walking around on? Sheldon had to curl up like a cat when he slept on it. You would be much more comfortable on the bed." So Shelly had been spending the night with his girlfriend. Albeit on the couch.

"Alright if you insist." Missy relents.

"Second door on the left down the hall go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Amy tells her and Missy walks down the hall to locate Amy's room. She pushes the door open cautiously and looks around. It is neat as a pin it barely looks lived in.

Missy walks around Amy's room curiously eager to know more about the woman who was able to tame her brother. Missy looks at the picture on her bedside table and almost faints from shock. Sheldon dressed all spiffy sitting on Santa's lap a big goofy grin on his face. The last time Sheldon had sat on Santa's lap he was six and he scowled the whole time. Mama still had the picture on her mantle his little arms crossed giving Santa a look of utter contempt. He had tortured her by telling her Santa did not exist.

"Think about it Missy, it is improbable for one man to fly around the world delivering presents to all the children. If he was really magical couldn't he have brought Pop back?" Then he had given her fancy math statistics to prove his point and she stuck her fingers in her hers and hummed loudly until he gave up and walked away. Mama had told her that Sheldon was just a non believer and so Santa was just not real for him. That if she still believed then he would be real for her. Missy had believed her until she was ten and she finally sat her down and told her Shelly had been right along. It had broken her heart and while she was in her room crying lamenting the fact her know it all twin had been right again he walked in the rub it in her face.

"You certainly would have saved yourself a lot of heart ache if you had just listened to me." He said.

"Go away Smelly Shelly!" she said throwing her pillow at him as hard as she could. Now here was a picture of him sitting in his hated Santa's lap. Missy sees a button on the frame and presses it shocked again as her brothers voice comes out of the frame.

"Happy Holidays to my dear Amy, I hope you treasure this as much as I treasure you." If Missy was shocked before she was flabbergasted now. Shelly did not give presents, he hated getting them and he hated giving them. Yet this was obviously a christmas present he had given Amy. His dear Amy.

Missy can't remember Sheldon ever getting her a gift. She was his twin sister the closet person to him they had shared a womb. Yet this girl was getting a side to her brother that she had always dreamed of. Missy sets the frame down annoyed and notices the one sitting next to it.

Shelly and Amy at what looks like prom. Only it could not be prom. For one thing they were in their thirties for one thing. The other being Shelly would not go near prom with a ten foot pole. Sheldon did not dance, he did not drink, and he hated frivolity of all kinds. Yet it certainly looked like prom under the awning Amy dressed in a pretty blue dress Sheldon in a tux. Even though his eyes are closed she can tell his smile is real. How mama would have killed to have a picture of her precious Shelly with a smile like that .

"Hey Missy , you doing alright? You need anything before you settle down to bed? " Amy ask opening up the door. Missy tries to put the picture down hastily but she knows she has been caught.

"He looks so happy here." She says patting the picture.

"That was the happiest night of my life. Our prom redo on the roof of his building. It was the night that Sheldon told me that he loved me." Amy says as she walks in the room and sits on her bed.

"You got Sheldon to go to prom with you?" Missy asks what had this woman done with her brother. "Did he dance?"

"Yes we slow danced the night away under the stars it truly was magical." Amy says dreamily.

"My brother slow danced and then allowed his picture to be taken? Interesting… What about this one? How in the hell did you get him on Santa's lap.?"

"Oh, he thought he was punishing me with this."

"Punishing you how?"

"You must know how Sheldon hates christmas. Last year he thought I was forcing him to celebrate." That sounds more like the Sheldon I know Missy thinks. "So to punish me and make me feel terrible for making him celebrate he got me a present."

"How was a present going to punish you?"

"Because I would not have gotten him one per our agreement."

"Shelly does hate giving and getting presents. I take it his evil plan did not work?"

"No because I got him one! I called your Memaw up and got the recipe to make her famous christmas cookies. Sheldon loved them and suffice it to say he was not the grinch who stole christmas."

"That is the thing with Shelly he likes to think that he is this maniacal genius but really he has heart of gold."

"He really does, it is so nice to talk to someone really understands him. So many people think he is this emotionless robot man. They don't see him like we do. Sheldon is so much more, he is giving, loving, and so funny." Missy tries not to look shocked none of those would be adjectives she would choose. Emotionless robot man summed him up better in her opinion. The giving part has her curious though. Sheldon is the least giving person in the world. Growing up she couldn't get him to give her a tissue without writing him an IOU."

"So is that like the only gift he has ever given you?" Missy asks curiously.

"Heavens no, he made me his emergency contact, he got me a Star Trek DVD set, this mushroom log." She says indicating a rotting piece of wood covered by a bell jar on a book shelve. All very typical Sheldon gifts, more for himself than the recipient."And the best one of all." She tells her getting up and going to her closet to retrieve something off the top shelf. Amy walks back over to the bed and and hands her a velvet bag. Missy takes the object inside out of the bag and her eyes about pop out of her head. It is a tiara and not just some junky trinket either. This bad boy is the real deal those weren't no paste stones. Missy wagers it costs way more than the chip of diamond she wears on her finger.

"S…S..Sheldon bought you this?" it does not make sense to her that her tight fisted gift hating brother would give a gift so extravagant. Sheldon policy was that a gift was a contract and that one had to give a gift in proportion to the one they were likely to receive. Shelly had explained it a million times at christmas and birthday parties. What had Amy given him that equaled this gorgeous tiara. She was almost afraid to ask. "Was it ya'll's anniversary? Or something."

"No it was right after we started dating officially. I got mad at him because he was being flippant about some important news I had about my career. So To win me back he bought me this tiara."

"What did you get him back?"

"Nothing. He never made any mention of his little rule. Penny says it was the first time that she ever saw him buy a gift without wanting something back in return." Then Missy gets it. To Sheldon, Amy was the gift. Sheldon loved her more than he had ever loved anything. As much as it makes her happy for her brother it also makes her sad and a little jealous. Growing up she would have loved for Sheldon to show he cared about her. The most she ever got out of him was a forced dances a cotillion training and a few awkward photos of him scowling into the camera. This girl has know him five years and she had everything she had longed for from her brother. Maybe Sheldon is not as dead down there as she thought maybe it was what she was giving him.

"Oh I am sure you gave him something… a little…" Missy makes a clicking noise with her tongue and wiggles her eyebrows and Amy colors bright red and stammers.

"It is not like that with us…" Missy is once again shocked its been five years and they still were not doing it. Missy had to tell Ryan he was pregnant before he bought her a K-Mart engagement ring and this girl holds out and gets diamond tiaras.

Obviously someone had fed her the wrong information about getting a man. Sometimes Missy wonders if Ryan would have married her at all if she had not gotten pregnant. She feels like he blames her for a lot of the wrong going on right now. He has been stuck behind a desk at work ever since his motorcycle accident. They don't let cops with a limp go out on the beat. They had been fighting that night and he would not have been out at all if not for her. Ryan was not her soul mate. Missy was not even sure she believed soul mates existed anymore. That was until she saw her brother and the way he was with Amy. Those two were proof that souls mates existed.

"I am sorry… I should not have been so nosey." Missy say embarrassed.

"No it is okay… Sheldon and I are just taking it slow. Very traditional" Amy tells her.

" Amy if you don't mind I am just going to try and go to bed now." Missy tells her irked that at least where her brother was considered chivalry was not dead. Amy's face falls and she can tells e wanted some bonding too on between them tonight.

"Okay, just let me grab my pajamas and I will go to bed….or to couch…lol am I right?" Amy says getting up and grabbing a nightgown from the closet and walking to the door. "If you need anything let me know." She says before shutting the door.

Missy changes her clothes and lays down in Amy's bed and switches off the light. She tosses and turns for a while. Thinking about Ryan and how he has never given her any gift from the heart like Sheldon had given Amy. Hw she can not remember him ever looking at her with the look of love and adoration she saw her brother give Amy today. The thought is crazy Sheldon being in love. Sheldon having a soul mate. Missy realizes she is being silly she should not be jealous of the woman in her brothers life. She should be thanking her lucky stars that the collective prayers of her Mama and Memaw had been answered. Suddenly she wants to try and get to know her again without the veil of jealously clouding her judgement. Missy gets up and walks out of bed and walks into the bedroom. Amy is still up watching a movie almost on silent. Missy tiptoes behind her and taps her on the shoulder making Amy scream.

"I am so sorry Amy! I could not sleep. What are you watching?"

"Thirteen going on Thirty I know it is silly but it is one of my favorite movies." Amy tells her raising the volume on the movie.

"I love that movie! You know since I am over her and we are practically sisters now what do you say we stay up and have a sleepover together?" Missy asks and Amy's face lights up.

"I would love that! I have wine if you would like?" Amy asks her.

"I would love some wine…."

"Great!" Amy says getting up and running to the kitchen." Now Missy I have been dying to ask you. What was Sheldon like when he was little?" Amy asks as she pours Missy a glass.

"Oh honey! Do I have some stories for you!" Missy crows

"Honey I could tell you stories about Sheldon that would make your hair curl. What are you looking for Sheldon as little kid or Sheldon as a teenager." Missy says taking a sip from her wine.

"I want to know everything… But let's start with baby Sheldon what was he like as a little kid. Like they did not promote him until the third grade. What was a genius like him like in a normal kindergarten class?"

"A huge pain in the ass!" Missy laughs "Shelly… Well you know Shelly… He did not relate well to other kids. Growing up where we did kids just did not understand him. They thought he was making fun if them. They did not understand them big ole' words he uses. They called him professor and taunted him in the playground. Course that just made him quieter and stranger than ever."

"Did he not have any friends growing up?"

"No, none that I knew of. Of course when he became kind of a local celebrity what with him getting a full ride scholarship at eleven and getting a doctorate at sixteen. His face was in the newspaper back home half a dozen times. People started wanting to be his friend but he was not having any of it. By that time he was so closed off the only people he would talk to were me Mama and Memaw."

"Wanted to be his friend how? "

"Well for example this girl whose wedding I am going to tomorrow she kind of had a crush on him. Wanted her a real college boy. Sheldon would not give her the time of day. Of course it would have never worked anyways even if Sheldon had been a normal boy."

"Why not." Amy asks curiously.

"Jessica she kind of likes bad boys and well Shelly. He is about as opposite from a bad boy as you can get. "

"I beg to differ Sheldon is a bad boy. That is part of what made me fall so hard for him was his bad boy bravado."

"Shelly a bad boy? Now I have heard everything."

"No really, he has been to jail, he stole and Indiana Jones Movie from a theater, not to mention his devil may care attitude. You know he has restraining orders out against him for almost all of the cast of Star Trek and Stan Lee."

"What did he go to jail for?"

"Running a red light and sassing a judge the refusing to apologize. This was before I met him."

"Wait Shelly drives?"

"Well back then no… He was just driving Penny to the hospital. Now he does though I taught him how. He still does not like to do it much but he can." Amy tells her and the look of pride on her face is evident.

"Amy, You are the best thing that has ever happened to my brother. I mean that… I would love to get to know the woman who tamed my brother more. I wish I was I town for more than just a couple of days."

"What time is the wedding tomorrow."

"In the afternoon… Speaking of which I really should get some beauty rest before tomorrow." Missy tells her getting up.

"After the wedding you should come over to Sheldon's apartment and have dinner with us. Afterwards the girls all go over to Penny's fir a girls night while the guys have game night."

" I don't know, last time I was over there all the guys hit on my and Sheldon tried to pimp me out for cheese. Then he tried to lay claim on my womb saying resting in my loins was the potential for offspring as great as him."

"Oh that won't happen again. Leonard and Penny are engaged, Howard is married to. Bernadette, and Raj has a serious girlfriend."

"Wow ,looks like the boys are all saddled up now."

"Yeah I guess you could say that… So will you think about it? I would love to spend more time with you before you go."

"You know what count me in. "Missy tells her as she walks back towards the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding was a disaster the dress she was supposed to wear did not fit around her giant boobs and she had to be duct taped in. Jessica was a complete bridezilla and cried when her dress did not fit. Missy hightailed it out off there as soon as the cake was catches a cab back to Sheldon's apartment and finds that Amy is already over there.

"How was the wedding?" Any asks kindly.

"Boring, turns out we were not as good of friends as I remembered us being. Oh and they had to duct tape me into my dress humiliating." Missy says flopping onto the arm chair.

"Well ever since you had Avery you weight has gone up."

"Sheldon! That is rude. You look beautiful Missy and while I did not know you before, I would still kill for your figure."

"Thank you Amy, that is sweet of you. So what are ya'll up too?"

"We just got back from the zoo now we are waiting for the others to come over for dinner. Just a typical Saturday for us." Sheldon tells her getting up and going to the fridge.

"Ya'll go the zoo every Saturday?"

"Not every Saturday just once a month." Amy clarifies.

"Every third Saturday is zoo day." Sheldon tells her and he hands her a water bottle, then sits down and hands Amy one as well.

"You always did love your schedules." Missy sighs. "So when do the other friends arrive" she asks ass the door opens and Leonard and Penny walk in.

"Oh my god! Missy is that you!" Penny squeals running over to her and wrapping her up in a huge hug. "I have not seen you in…"

"Six years!" Missy finished. "So seems like a lot as changed since we last spoke.i hear you and Leonard are getting married?"

"Screw me and Leonard I hear you got married and had a baby?"

"I did, ya'll want to see some pictures?" Missy asks taking out her phone and Amy and Penny gather around her to look at pictures.

"Aww he is so cute." Amy tells her.

"Everyone says he looks like Sheldon when he was a baby." Missy tells them.

"I would love to see Sheldon as a baby." Amy says.

"Then you are in luck! I have a few pictures on here I posted for throwback Thursday." Missy says pulling up a picture and showing it to the It is of her and Sheldon sitting in a bubble bath there naughty bits covered by a smiley face emoji.

"Oh my god look how fat he was a baby! Sheldon I think you weigh more in this picture then you do now." Penny laughs.

"Yes, laugh it up at my expense."he says rolling his eyes. "I was a pudgy baby… ironic..hahaha." Just then Howard and Bernadette walk inside the apartment.

"Sheldon was pudgy?In what universe ?"Howard asks and Penny grabs Missy's phone and walks over to him with it.

"In this one!" Penny giggles. "Sheldon and Missy as babies."

"This must be the only time he was ever naked with a woman." Howard laughs.

"So you are Sheldon's twin sister Missy. My name is Bernadette I am Howard's. I have got to say you are not what I pictured when I heard Sheldon had a twin."

"I get that a lot. You are not what I expected when I heard Howard had a wife."

"I get that a lot." Bernadette agrees patting Howard on the back.

After Raj arrives they order dinner and eat it together. Missy regales them with tales from Sheldon's childhood. Far from the praiseful stories Mary has told them Missy tells them ones that make them laugh and Sheldon cringe When they finish eating dinner the girls go over to Penny's.

Penny pours them each a glass wine and they all sit down.

"This is nice Shelly does not drink and does not let you drink around him but sometimes you need a drink just to be around him." Missy laughs.

"Ain't that the truth." Penny says raising her glass. " Although I have seen him get drunk on more than one occasion."

"Really… Shelly drunk I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"Hilarious!" Penny tells her and she pulls up the youtube video on her ipad of Sheldon making his drunk speech.

"Oh my god!" Missy says covering her mouth. "Memaw would die of shock if she saw this. Shelly is her precious moonpie and he can do no wrong."

"Oh he can do wrong, another time he got drunk on long island iced tea and then went to Wil Wheatons house and challenged him to a fight."

"Wil Wheaton that name is familiar… Isn't he on his list of mortal enemies?"

"You know about that?" Amy asks.

"God yes, he was always adding people to his list of mortal enemies. Billy Thompson when he set Mrs. Johnson's chicken on him, Ashley Albers when she coined the phrase Shelly Cooper is a Smelly pooper. Then when he was fifteen he came hime from a bus trip just a ranting and raving about Wil Wheaton."

"Sad thing is he is still adding to it." Amy laughs and then makes a face. "If you will excuse me nature calls." She tells them as she gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"She will be gone for awhile." Bernadette says as she hears the door close.

"So I wanted to ask you girls why is Amy's door a blue telephone booth? Is she from England or something she doesn't have an accent."

"It is the TARDIS." Bernadette tells her laughing.

"I am sorry the what?" Missy asks.

"The TARDIS from Dr. Who it is like Sheldon's favorite show."

"Did he make her change her room to a TARDIS you know for kinky reasons? I mean zi knkw she does not want to do it with him….Missy asks grossed out. Making Penny and Bernadette laugh.

"No,I told her that if she changed her door to the TARDIS it would make Sheldon want to come in there. It is the opposite she wants him and he has been holding out on her." Bernadette says winking at Missy

"So Amy wants it and Sheldon does not?" Missy asks confused

"Basically yeah.. Well sometimes we think he does and sometimes we are not so sure. I mean he does love kissing her." Penny tells Missy taking a swig of wine. Suddenly it makes sense to her, Amy's embarrassment at her question last night. Amy probably thought she knew that Sheldon was holding out on her. Maybe she even thought she was making fun of her.

"Excuse me I need to go talk to my brother." Missy says getting up walking across the hall throwing open the door to the guy's apartment. "Sheldon Lee Cooper! You need to come with me right now!" Missy yells putting her hands on her hips.

"I most certainly do not." he tells her pausing the game confused.

"If you want to keep Amy you do." She tells him.

"Be right back." He tells the guys following Missy out into the hall. Missy is already rounding the corner down the landing and Sheldon follows on her heels. "Missy stop! What are you going on about?"

"Sheldon in the past twenty four hours I have learned that you have been drunk, been arrested, and have multiple restraining order out in your name by some of hollywoods finest.I think you owe me a drink" Missy tells him

"I don't drink!" he wails following her "Besides what does that have to do with Amy?" he asks following her out the door and down the street.

"You drink from what I hear." Missy tells him plowing down the street and into a bar where she sits down and signals the bartender. "Besides my big brother never took me drinking for my twenty first birthday you owe me."

"Missy you are twenty minutes younger than me." He says exasperated as she sits down at the bar and signals the bartender.

"I will have Makers mark straight up and my twin here he will have a long island iced tea."

"Coming right up." The bartender affirms

"I hear you are a fan of long island iced teas."" Missy teases him.

"Missy I have no idea where you are getting your information from but I have never been a fan of long island iced tea."

"That is not what Penny told me." Missy says as the bartender hands her a shot of whiskey and she shoots it down. "Sheldon you know I have never meddled in your life. As ylu put it since we exited Mama we have gone our own separate ways."

"An arrangement that has worked out in both our favors." Sheldon affirms as the bartender sets a drink down in front of him.

"So you can listen to this piece of advice without saying I am trying to put my nose were it don't belong all the time."

"Just spit it out Missy."

"What you are doing with Amy is wrong."

"Excuse me language but what in the hell do you mean by that." Missy days signaling the bartender for another and Sheldon downs his drink.

"I mean that you got yourself a good woman. I would kill to have what you and Amy have. But if you are just stringing her along. If you will never feel the exact way she feels for you back. Then maybe you should just let her go. I am not just talking out of my ass here. I know from experience that you can't make someone love you. Ryan is proof if that. We are married but I don't know if he truly loves me you know?

"I love Amy very much. Amy is only person I have ever felt this way about." Sheldon says solemnly as the bartender sets another drink in front of him.

" I know you love her I. Your own weird little way but maybe that is not enough. I know all your little quirks Shelly are you ever going to be able to touch her? You can barely stand for Memaw to hug you and I know you love her."

"I suppose we are talking coitus and you are concerned that I will not be able to fulfill Amy's biological needs." Sheldon slurs.

"I am saying if are' t ever going to do it with her let her know."

"I am going to as you so eloquently put it ' do it 'with her." Sheldon says finishing the rest of his drink.

"Oh really Shelly? It's now or never… Use it or lose it."

"Just because you lost yours in the back of a pick up truck during homecoming does not mean I have to lose mine so hastily."

"First Hastily! you are thirty five years old . Second how the hell did you know about that?"

"I read your diary."

"You read my diary why on earth would you do that?"

"I thought you were stealing things out of my room and I thought the proof would be in there. They only thing it proved was that you were a very promiscuous teen."

"Sheldon I am just saying…" Missy says but Sheldon has already popped up and is wobbling out of the bar. Missy jogs to catch up with him.

"You are just saying man up."

"Exactly." Missy says as they walk back down the street. "I was just trying to get you to see…"

"Shhh…" He tells her pressing his fingers against her lips as the approach the building they see the gang gathered out front.

"There you guys are we were worried about you." Amy says as he wobbles up to her. "You both just disappeared we did not know where you had gone."

"You are beautiful." Sheldon tells her putting both hands on either side of her face. Making her blush.

"Sheldon have you been drinking?" She scolds as he stares into her eyes.

"Missy made me… But she's not making me do this he says as he kisses her. Softly at first gently moving his lips against hers. Then he deepens the kiss running his tongue against her lips coaxing her mouth open. As Amy sighs against his mouth he holds her close tipping her head back.

"Wow." Bernadette says as she looks at the spectacle in front of her. "You don't kiss me like that." She jokes.

"Are you crazy you don't kiss your wife like that." He teases.

"This is starting to get uncomfortable. Now I need a drink." Penny says as she watches them kiss.

"I know a great place down the road." Missy says looking at her brother with pride. "Why don't we mosey on down there and give these two some privacy." She says agrees and follow her down the street to the bar leaving Sheldon and Amy by themselves. When they finally break away they are stunned to find that they are alone.

"Where did everyone go?" Amy asks looking around stunned.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sheldon says breathless. "Do you want to come upstairs with me?" He asks gazing in her eyes again making her gulp.

"Okay." She says following him up the stairs.


	7. Shamy Babies

I'm actually quite intrigued about shamy and the gang meeting as kids - Muppet baby style as you put it Could you try something like that please?

Is anyone else old like me and remember the Muppet babies show? It was epic amounts of awesome It had the Muppets as children who all lived together in a nursery and had adventures in their minds. It has been mentioned on the The Big Bang Theory and I just got inspired by the Auisello interview where they teased about an animated spin-off. So this is silly and sweet. Okay enough explaining just go with it.

Penny walks up to Sheldon who is sitting in the corner of the nursery intently building something with lego's. Penny stands over her her hands on her hips holding her doll, her blonde pigtails tipped to the side.

"Whatcha doing?" she asks impishly and Sheldon ignores her not looking up from his creation. "I said what are you doing!" she screams stomping her pink shoe under his nose causing him to glare up at her.

"I think the it is fairly obvious what I am doing, so I did not see it fit to dignify you with a response." He says with his soft lisp.

"You building a tower?" she asks sitting down beside him and looking at the creation in his hands and he snorts.

"Hardly this is a particle accelerator." He says rolling his eyes. "Why are you bothering me go bother Leonard he loves to be bothered by you." He tells her thinking back annoyed how his friend got all worked over over this blonde menace. His glasses fogged up whenever she was around. Ever since she joined the nursery a year ago all she ever did was cause trouble she was a menace to the nursery.

"Did you here the news?" she asks overly sweet tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

"What are you going on about?"

"There is going to be a new kid joining us. Nana told me so this morning."

"New kid! Impossible I should have been warned about an event like this. Nana knows I don't like new things." He says his wide blue eyes panicked.

"Nana, said that is why she did't tell you because you get too worked up over silly things." Penny says getting up.

"Silly things! You joining our nursery last year was more than I could possibly handle and now she is adding another person! There won't be enough air! We will be trampled to death." Sheldon says sticking his thumb in his mouth and grabbing his blanket that had been hidden behind him.

"You are such a baby." Penny says walking away from him.

"I am not a baby! I am four and a half years old you are the baby! You are barely three!" he tells her getting up and following her dragging his blanket behind him. "Does Leonard know about this?"

"Everyone knows." She sighs sitting down in a rocking chair and grabbing a book flipping through it without interest. Leonard comes up to them and adjusts his glasses that are falling down his nose.

"I think it is good another kid will be in here." He says.

"Of course you do! Do we know anything about this interloper?"

"It is a girl, that is why Nana told me she knew I would be happy that another girl would be here. All Bernie does anymore is play house with Howie"

"Y..y..ou could p..p..lay house with me." Leonard tells her his nervous stutter coming out."

"Boring!" Penny says flipping her pigtails.

"Is she like us." Sheldon asks gesturing between him and Leonard ."Or like this one." He says giving Penny a thumbs down and a raspberry.

"I told you she was a girl." Penny says.

"No I meant was she smart like us or an ignoramus like you." He says and just then the door to the nursery opens up and Nana ushers in a little girl. The girl is small and her long brown hair covers her eyes, she walks in shyly hiding behind Nana's legs.

"Hello everyone, I would like you to meet a new friend her name is Amy Farrah Fowler." Nana grabs Amy's hand and pushes her gently forward. "Go on Amy, have fun with your new friends." Amy walks tentatively forward into the room her head still bowed as Nana closes the door behind her. Penny runs up to her and wraps her arms around her tightly and the little girl stiffens.

"Please don't hug me." She asks.

"Why not, we are going to be friends!" Penny tells her letting her go.

"Not if you insist on wrapping me up in your snake like arms. I was told this was a place for advanced children." She says stiffly flipping her hair out of her eyes and regarding them with large owlish eyes shining out of large glasses.

"It is! This is one of the best places for children of highly advanced intellects" Sheldon says defensively. "Everyone here, save for this one," he says pointing at Penny. "Is of a highly advanced intellect my IQ can not even be measured accurately by standard tests." He says pompously puffing out his chest

"Neither can mine." She says "Then why is this one here if her intelligence is not on par with the others." Talking to Sheldon directly as though Penny is not standing there.

"Nana is her aunt so she gets to come here." Sheldon says.

"Hey…I am smart as ya'll." Penny says annoyed

"Oh and your use of ya'll demonstrates how highly intelligent you are." Amy says condescendingly to Penny earning her a rare smile from Sheldon.

"You know what you are mean!" Penny says sticking out her tongue at Amy. "Come on Leonard." She says tugging him by the arm

"W..w..where are we going?" he stammers.

"To go play doctor so I can show Sheldon and Amy I am every bit as smart as them." She says dragging him away.

"I highly doubt she has any skill in that area." Amy comments looking solemnly at their retreating backs.

"She doesn't all she does is hold her skirt over her head so Leonard can see her panties. It is his favorite game, sometimes I question why he is here as well. Would you like to play in the building area with me?" he asks, not really wanting her too but he knows an offer is polite.

"No thank you, I am not fond of the blocks." Amy tells him walking away and grabbing a book and tucking herself in the corner with it. Sheldon goes back to his corner but he is distracted the rest of the morning thinking about the new girl.

When the last time he had been so distracted from his work was when Penny had joined their group. That was because she was loud and raucous and insisted on ruining all their carefully planned routines. Penny had made them play group games like red rover and school where they all participated and she was the teacher. Even though it was clear he was the better fit for teacher since he was so smart.

It had been the most frustrating week of his life getting used o this loud annoying girl Even now her presence in his life was a constant annoyance. When it was announced there would be a new girl he thought it would be a repeat of last year. This girl was different he hardly noticed her presence at all. Most of the morning she had sent reading and now she was at the science center looking at slides on a microscope. Wherever she went his eyes followed even though he told himself she was not interesting at all. That she was just another body in the the nursery. Finally after hearing her laugh at a slide, the first sound she had made all day he abandoned his trains and went over to investigate.

"What is so funny? Your loud laugh disrupted my game of trains." He says pretending to be annoyed.

"Look." She says giggling and she slides the microscope over to him and he peers inside and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't see anything funny." It just looks like two amoebas under a microscope.

"It looks like they are hugging! It reminds me of when that girl tried to hug me earlier." She says taking the microscope away from him again.

"I don't like being hugged either." He comments and she looks up at him and smiles.

"It makes me feel trapped, plus have they not heard of germ transfer? I don't want to get sick because of a hug."

"Well watch out this can be a hug happy bunch. Particularly Howie and Bernie but they mostly hug each other. Penny hugs everyone all the time, even though I told her to stop it"

"I am sorry I made her mad though." She says hanging her head.

"Don't be I thought it was quite funny, it was about time someone put her in her place. Ever since she came here she has been hogging my best friend Leonard all to herself. I try to play with the others but they are all friends too, Raj, Bernie and Howie."

"I've never had a best friend." She tells him putting another slide on the microscope.

"Good for you they are more trouble than they are worth." Sheldon tells her looking over at Leonard and Penny playing together with Bernie and Howie. It looks like they are having fun but he knows if he went over there they would accuse him of taking over whatever game they were playing.

"Sometimes I feel lonely." She says so quietly that he barely hears her. Sometimes he feels lonely too. Even though he tells himself he likes to be alone.

"Do you like trains?" he asks her and she looks up at him like she is considering it.

"I love trains." She tells him.

"Do you want to play trains with me?" he ask shyly.

"I would love too." She says and they get up and walk over to where he had been sitting at the train table. The rest of the members look over at them curiously. Most if the time Sheldon is content to play by himself. Sheldon never invites anyone to play trains with him and no one wants to play with him.

"I give it five minutes before he bosses her around and she leaves." Howie tells Bernie.

"Sheldon can be fun to play with sometimes. Maybe they will become friends."

"You can only play with him, because you let him boss you around. This new girl is too much of a know it all they will never be friends." Penny says watching as Sheldon explains the rules of the train table to Amy.

"Alright, now I am the conductor, I pull the trains through the crossing and I make blow the whistle." He tells her setting up the trains.

"Then can I be city planner, the way you have your town set up is not functional. The train station is in the middle of the woods and the water tower is in the middle of a residential area." Sheldon crosses his arms. Everyone else who had been watching the proceedings curiously knew this was it. Sheldon would tell his new friend that she could not play with him anymore. No one in the history of the nursery had ever told him something he had done was not good enough.

"Confound it! It's brilliant, fix it how you see fit."he tells her and she begins to happily rearrange the town as he pulls the trains around the tracks.

"Are we pulling cargo or passengers?" She asks him.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if we are pulling cargo we can make more revenue but if we are hauling passengers then we can bring tourism to the town."

"What if we devised a schedule and carried passengers from nine in the evening to six at night and then hauled cargo over night."

"Then when would your trains rest?" she asks pulling some trains into the tiny station and adjusting her glasses. Sheldon thinks about it he is not going to be stumped.

"We would use the small engines during the day and then switch to the freighters at night."

"Excellent then what are we hauling?" They went on like that for hours and by the end of the day they had created a tiny table top metropolis. Using legos to build skyscrapers and play dough to make tiny crops. They were the benign over lords of their tiny town passing judgement and carrying out sentences as they saw fit.

"Iv've never seen him smile so much." Leonard says curiously looking at his friend playing happily with the bespectacled new girl.

"I have never seen him go this long without sucking his thumb or grabbing his blankie." Howie says his tongue poking out between his teeth as he plays with his tinker toys.

"Think he would let me play? It looks really fun over there." Leonard says longingly, Penny abandoned him a little bit ago to play dress up with Bernie.

"He is your best friend go ask." Raj says as he adds a stick to Howie's creation.

"Maybe I will." Leonard says walking over to them . "Hey can I play?" he asks them and they look up at him and smile.

"Sure we made up a game to play with our town called counter factuals do you want to try?" Sheldon asks.

"Sure how do we play?"

"We pose questions to each other about how things in our town would be different if one key thing were changed." Amy tells him.

"Okay ask me."

"If oranges were weapon and not a fruit what would our chief export be?" Amy asks staring at him with wide owlish eyes.

"Umm grenades? Because the oranges would be like weapons and grenades would grow on the trees like fruit." Leonard tells them proud he figured it out. Sheldon and Amy look at each other and shake their heads. "What how is that wrong? What is your answer?"

"Obviously the answer is wool."

"Wool! How does that relate to oranges and grenades" Leonard says annoyed fixing his glasses. "That is not fair you guys are just making stuff up it is cheating!"

"We never said the oranges were grenades.." Sheldon says "I swear you are a sore loser this reminds me of the great Jenga tantrum."

"You bumped the table!" he says annoyed.

"Its okay Leonard, maybe we could switch and play a game that is more suited to your intellectual needs. Perhaps you would be better at hide and go seek?"

"I am going to go play dress up with Penny." He says walking away.

"Very good Leonard but next time don't tell us were you are going!" Amy calls after him and her and Sheldon dissolve into giggles.

"I say, playing with you has been quite fun." Sheldon tells her as he recovers from his giggle fit.

"I concur, I was worried I would not make any friends today." Amy says smiling at him.

"Amy your mother his here to pick you up." Nana calls as she opens the door to the nursery.

"Got to go, see you tomorrow." Amy says getting up and running to the door. Then she runs back and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before running back out again.

"Yuck." He says wiping the kiss of with his blanket to cover the smile on his face,


	8. Netflix and Chill

"Are you sure you are okay with just staying in tonight?" Sheldon asks Amy as he opens the pizza box and pulls out a slice. This is their first date night since getting back together. He would be willing to go anywhere for her do anything she wanted but she wanted to . However she had suggested that they stay in and order pizza and watch Netflix. Which to him was the perfect night. But he worried Amy had just suggested it because she thought that was what he wanted.

"Yes, I just feel like staying in tonight." she tells him giving him giving him a shy smile and taking a slice of pizza. "Of course you will let me pick the movie."

"Of course." she says picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "Ok what do you feel like watching? Something from the romantic comedy section?" he asks scrolling down the list to the mushy romantic stuff.

"Actually there is a TV series that I thought we could start watching that just debuted on Netflix." she says taking the remote from him and scrolling to the new releases and selecting The Flash. He cocks his eyebrow at her what in the devil is she playing at.

"Really Amy? Out of all the shows you could've selected you pick this one." he had not watched it yet. He could not think of watching it after all the trouble it had caused him.

"What you don't like The Flash." she asks coyly.

"You know why I don't think this is the best show to watch right now."

"Sheldon, it's okay let's just watch it besides I thought we could watch the whole thing tonight. Have a binge session."

"It would take us all night to finish the entire series. Maybe even into morning." then he realizes what Amy is playing at. She is trying to sneak in a sleepover.

"Exactly." she tells him gulps if this break has made him realizes anything it is that maybe he should break some of his own rules.

"Alright." he agrees and she turns it on. They finish dinner and watch the first episode in companionable silence. It is good and they both seem to be enjoying the show. After they finish the first episode and dinner they take a break to clean up before starting the next one. Amy takes off her shoes and curls her feet up on the couch and he sits down beside her. She she snuggles into his side and he wraps his arm around her side and hits play again. They watch two more episodes of the show talking about the plot together. He is delighted that Amy actually likes the show and is getting into it. Before he knows it her phone alarm is ringing signalling the end of date night.

"So should I go now?" she asks taking her phone out. He does not know why she is asking they already settled this when he agreed to watch the entire first season of The Flash with her.

"If you go we won't be able to finish the show." he tells her and she smiles.

"I was hoping you would say that but I wanted to give you an out just in case." she tells him.

"Since you will be spending the night do you need to borrow pajamas or a toothbrush? I think I discovered all your preparedness kits and returned them too you."

"Actually yes." she says and he pauses the show and gets up she follows him to his bedroom and he finds her an old t-shirt to wear.

"Do you want some pajama bottoms too?"

"No I think your shirt is long enough." she says flushing slightly. "I guess I will go to the bathroom and change." she says feeling awkward not knowing what to do.

"There are spare toothbrushes in the bottom cabinet help yourself." he calls as she closes the door. Sheldon takes the opportunity to change into his pajamas.

When he gets leaves the room Amy is already done with the bathroom and he takes the chance to brush his teeth. Then he joins her on the couch again. She looks so adorable curled up in just his t-shirt. There is a distracting amount of leg showing he can not promise to be a gentleman.

So when he sits back down he has to grab a couch pillow to cover his growing problem. Amy curls back into his side as he starts the show back up. He feels her shiver and he looks down at her at her.

"Are you cold?" he asks concerned pulling her closer to him.

"A little." she admits shivering again and cuddling closer into his side. He pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around them. "Thank you that is better she says looking up at him and smiling. She looks so beautiful that it makes his heart skip a beat. Just a week ago he thought he had lost her forever. Now here cuddled close to him, wearing just one of his t-shirts. Overcome with affection for her he does some so uncharacteristic it surprises even himself as he smoothes her hair back and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No problem." he says. Then he continues to stare at her. Soaking in every detail of her like she might flicker and go away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks looking into his eyes. She had missed him so much that it hurt sometimes. Caused an actual physical ache when she recalled his face. Amy thought she had blown it completely. Lost the love her live over her pride and foolishness. Now she had him back and he was trying, really trying to be a better boyfriend and it melted her heart.

"I just missed you. I can't believe you are actually here." he says and the blunt honesty of the statement floors her. She reaches up and cradles her face with her hand skimming her fingers over his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and across his soft lips. How she had missed his face. Missed their chaste date night kisses. How just one soft brush from his lips could set her loins on fire. How silly she had been trying to replace him. The one kiss she had received had left her feeling hollow.

"I missed you so much. " she tells him and he tucks his head into her embrace. Then he mirrors her actions with his hand on her face. Finally pulling her chin up so her lips met his own, The kiss starts out soft and sweet but then grows building until he has pulled her into his lap and they are both breathless, Before they know it the music starts signalling the end of the episode starts.

"We did not watch any of that one." Amy says pulling away .

"I don't care." he tells her pulling her down to kiss her again. She kisses him back but she breaks away quickly again. Kissing the tip of his nose to soften the blow of the separation.

"Come on I want to do this right start the episode over." she says breaking away from him.

"Oh alright." he sighs and he restarts the episode and rearranges the pillow on his lap that fell of during their heated make out session. They start watching again and Amy yawns and then unexpectedly lays down on his lap. Even with the pillow as a barrier he worries about Amy discovering how lustful his thoughts had turned while they were kissing.

Amy watches the episode intently. But by the time the nest on starts Sheldon can not focus on what is happening at all. All he can think about is the solid weight of her head pressing against him. How after almost an hour and a half the trouble has not subsided. Partly due to the distracting long pale limb peeking out from under the blanket and loving sensually up and down as she watches the show. His hands ache to rundown the length of her body to feel all of her. His palms itch with longing normally he would sit on them to quell his desire but Amy is weighing down his lap. Finally he can resist no more and his hand runs down her shiny hair, down the long stem of her neck, to the slope of her shoulders.

"Mmm that feels good." she moans arching her back to his touch like a cat. Spurred on by the positive reaction he continues. Rubbing her shoulder blades and then down her back. Then he finds the hem of her shirts has ridden up under the blanket. He can feels her warm soft skin and it feels amazing. He wants to touch every inch of her exposed skin. His hand runs downward caressing the small of her back, stopping when he can feel the top band of her underwear and he moves his hand away quickly. He did not mean to be so forward.

"I am sorry." he says and she rolls on to her back on his lap looking up at him.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks rubbing the material of his flannel pajamas between her fingers.

"I did not mean to be so ... forward... I lost control." he says embarrassed

"It did not bother me." she says shyly. Then she moves the pillow and sits up so that she is sitting in his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck loosely. " Does not bother me one bit." she says again kissing him softly on the lips. He kisses her back wrapping his arms around her middle. The sensation of her bottom grinding against him is almost more than he can handle as she wiggles against him as the kiss deepens.

"I can't promise to keep my composure much longer." he sighs against her mouth.

"Then don't." she says not breaking away from his lips taking the opportunity of his open mouth to sneak her tongue into his mouth. Teasing him with by rubbing her tongue against his. He groans and can feel the purr come deep within his chest and she knows she is in trouble. He responds in kind kissing her deeply and like he never has before. Soon he has flipped her off his lap and his pressing her into his spot his long body covering hers. He wraps her legs around his waist. The only time his mouth leaves hers is to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of her neck when he runs out of air. They are lost in each other losing track of space and time, Making up for five years of lost kiss kisses and missed opportunities. Amy catches a glance at the Tv and notices the show has stopped and it is back on the main screen. The entire first season had played while they made out like teenagers.

"We forgot to watch The Flash." she tells him pointing to the screen

breaking away from his mouth and nuzzling his neck.

"I had a bigger commitment to make." he tells her kissing her again.


	9. Scavenger Pretense

Okay so I have listened to Adele's Hello like 1000 times. All I can think of right now are reconciliation fics. So here is another one from shlara2014

ps I am not a genius and I do not have a scientific consultant some things are going to be left to your imagination.

Sheldon sits at his desk staring at his laptop sighing. Howard walks by and is stunned to see he is on the dating website again. After the unsuccessful scavenger hunt he thought that he was done with trying to date.

"You back on the dating website again? I thought you were done with that." he says going to sit on the couch.

"I was but then I realized that my system was flawed. The scavenger hunt was to simplistic to really capture the caliber of girl that I am looking for."

"Too simplistic? Only one girl was able to figure it out." Howard scoffs.

"Exactly, one girl too many."

"The point was find women you want to device a hunt that no one can figure out." Raj asks

"Yes... well not no one... only my perfect woman would be able to figure out the clues in this scavenger hunt." Sheldon tells them. "If anyone can figure out this one they win my heart regardless of time limits."

"Oh really, you must have put up one impressive picture if you think any woman is willing to jump through that many hoops just for a date with you." Leonard jokes.

"I did not put up any picture at all. No I thought last time the prize of me was too much of an incentive for the ladies. I have set up an anonymous profile not identifying myself in any manner. Come look." He says scooting away from the computer so they can see what he has been up too. Leonard starts reading the profile out loud

"Pasadena-academic" Leonard reads rolling his eyes. "Clever screen name."

"Yes I thought my last one of Pasadena_Phycisist gave away too much. Now that ladies know I am on the market they will be jumping for the chance to date me. Best to keep a low profile."

"Oh yes the ladies were just crawling all over you before you met Amy." Howard says sarcastically.

"I am a academic professional living in Pasadena California seeking a female for companionship. No women not holding advanced degrees or any whistlers need apply. If you are interested in seeking my companionship then there are a series of quests you must complete before we meet. If and only if the quests are completed can we met to interview for the position of my girlfriend." Leonard reads and he rubs his nose under his glasses. "Sheldon you sound like a psycho there is no way any woman is going to have to go through a quest to be your girlfriend."

"You don't know that. I would be extremely intrigued if a woman sent me on a quest before I was able to met her. Of course if the quests were too simplistic I would lose interest."

"Sheldon have you ever thought that maybe you don't want another girlfriend? That maybe you are making it so hard to find someone because there is only one person you want?" Leonard asks archly and Sheldon swallows hard and looks at him. He looks like he is about to say something but then his computer dings indicating that he has a message.

"It is from the dating website someone is interested in completing my quests." he says smugly then he looks around at his friends. "Ok you can go away now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy sighs as she close her computer. She can not believe that she just messaged the quest guy on the dating site. Amy knows what Penny and Bernadette would say if they saw that profile. They would tell her that he sounded like a psycho. That they thought she wanted to get away from weirdoes.

The truth was she had been on a few coffee dates with "normal" guys and they were boring. Excruciating Leonard like men who droned on and on about the most boring subjects. Or about themselves. Or asked her questions about her sexual past that she could not answer. The only man who came close to striking in her what Sheldon had was David and he had to ruin it by talking about Sheldon all night. Reminding her who she really wished she was out on a date with.

After only four dates she had tapped out all the eligible batchers (at least for her) in Pasadena. This new profile was the closest thing she had to a match in days. On a whim and one to many glasses of wine sitting alone in her apartment she had messaged him:

" I love a good quest. I am a fan of medieval literature and normally it is the male questing for the female. I find this gender reversal oddly titillating. I think I am up to the challenge and I look forward to your first quest." after hitting send her courage fails her and she almost hopes that she does not receive a message back. But her heart leaps when the response back is almost instant.

"Then a quest you shall receive. The mission will start Saturday at eleven AM. Your first clue is as follows." Amy reads the clue and is impressed by it's complexity it was obviously very well thought out. Amy is a little worried that she might not be able to figure it out by saturday. In fact the problem taxes her the rest of the week and by Friday afternoon she is still not sure that she knows exactly where he would be suitor is trying to lead her. She hardly gets any work done while she puzzles out the clue. When Bernadette calls her she is shocked out of her reverie.

"Hey Amy." she says in her chirpy voice.

"Hi Bernadette what's up?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go out for brunch then maybe go to the farmers market with me and Penny."

"Oh I would love to but I have other plans."

"Other plans? Do you have another date! What is this guy like? You better dish." Bernadette says excited.

"There is not much to tell." Amy says coyly

"Amy!"

"I am serious it is kind of a blind date. I don't really know much about him at all." Amy says truthfully. Not wanting to go into specifics with her.

"Well we all know how your last blind date worked out." Bernadette reminds her.

"In a five year relationship with the only man I have ever loved." Amy says defensively.

"Yeah like that." Bernadette sighs. "Well have fun and be careful you don't want to end up with some weirdo." she warns.

"I know. I will let you know how it goes." Amy tells her as she disconnects. It bothers her when Bernadette makes fun of Sheldon. He was one of the best things that have ever happened to her and Bernadette likes to act like dating him was so giant tragedy for her. If things could be different then she would still be with Sheldon. There was not a day that goes by that she doesn't miss him. Wish she could call him just to hear his voice. Then why she wonders does she not just go back to him? Because he does not want the same things that I do. Besides he is already moving on to other women she thinks bitterly. Then she pulls out her phone and studies the clue again suddenly it clicks and she knows exactly where the mystery man is taking her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day it is almost four PM and Amy as driven all round Pasadena, Los Angeles and Glendale searching for the mystery man clues. She has circled from being excited, to being annoyed, to be being excited again in the day long expedition to be interviewed for the position of girlfriend.

The notes have taken her to UCLA, to Carney's, to the entrance of Disneyland. Still with no sign of meeting the mysterious stranger. Amy is at the brink of giving up but she has taken it this far there is no sense in quitting now. The last note she finds tucked into the mouth of a statue is just a sequence of numbers. It takes her a minute before she realizes that they are just GPS coordinates. By far the easiest clue she has received today my takes it as a sign that she is nearing the end of her quest. She is starting to have a new appreciation for her medieval heroes who embarked on quests to win the heart of the fair maiden. At least they knew the maiden was fair for all she knew she could be doing all of this to meet Burt. She pugs the coordinates into her GPS and follows the instructions to where it is leading he. Groaning when she pulls in front of a coffee shop. A very familiar coffee shop in fact.

Amy debates not even parking and walking inside but something inside her tells her that it is the right thing to do. She parks and walks into the coffee shop her stomach doing nervous flips. Maybe it is not who she thinks it is, maybe it is just coincidence. Then as she walks in she sees him immediately Dressed exactly how he was five years ago standing in the exact same spot his eyes trained on the door. His face breaks into a slow smile when he sees her and she walks over to him. There is so much she wants to say. So much they need to talk about. But instead of dredging up the past she brings them back to it.

"Hello you are Dr. Sheldon Cooper and I am Amy Farrah Fowler." she says extending her hand and giving him a wry smile.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler I see you have completed my quest." he says smiling at her.

"Yes I believe the prize was an interview to be your girlfriend." she tells him.

"Yes I believe it was may I buy you a beverage? Then we can discuss what being my girlfriend entails?"

"I think I know what being your girlfriend entails but I will take a hot tea." You can meet me over at that table she says pointing at table over to the side. Her heart thumping in her chest as she watches his slim figure approach the counter and place their orders. She watches him intently as he turns around and walks toward their table. The expression on his face inscrutable but she thinks it looks hopeful.

"I got your favorite tea bag out." he says setting her mug in front of her "Two sugars no milk."

"Thank you." she tells him.

"Why did you order tepid water on our first date when you favor tea?" he asks taking a sip of his tea.

"My heart was thudding so hard I was afraid any extra caffeine would send me into cardiac arrest."

"Why was your heart thudding."

"I had just met the most intelligent and handsome man and he was here on a forced date with myself and I really wanted him to like me." she says smiling at him.

"Your heart is not thudding now?" he asks

"Have you seen me take a sip yet?" she asks and he smiles. "How did you do it Sheldon?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." he says.

"Get me to go on a wild goose chase to met you." she says smiling "Or did you not intend for it to be me?" she says the smile vanishing from her face.

"I set up that quest so only my perfect woman could complete." he tells her.

"Oh I see, trying to replace me."she says sadly.

"No! trying to get you back! They told me what site you were using and I created a profile you could not resist."

"For the record it was very resistible you got lucky." she says still fiddling with her tea. "What would you have done if some other girl had completed the quest."

"Improbable the clues were designed so only you could figure them out." he tells her smugly.

"What if I was not the one who had messaged you?" she asks him.

"Then I would not have sent you the directions to complete the quest. Amy it is only you I want to be you I could ever be with. I wish you could see that."

"I feel the same way." She says looking down.

"Then why are you trying to leave me?" He asks the pain and hurt so palpable in his voice it makes her stomach twist.

"I just asked for a break."

"Which I have given you."

"Yes thank you." She says uncomfortably. "I needed to know that the reason I was with you was not just because there was no one else like you loved to point out to me."

"I was just scared you would leave me. That you would find out that their were men much better than me out there. Amy you are the only woman I have ever loved... that I could ever love... I hope you know that."

"I do and my forray into the dating scene as taught me that you are the only one that I could ever want. The only one who could ever hold my interest." She tells him shyly.

"I have always known that you are the only one for me. Everyone kept telling me that I needed to move on but I could never move on from you." He tells he fidgeting with his cup.

"I don't know where we go from here." Amy tells him honestly.

"Do you remember what I told you the morning after you first kissed me?" He asks her.

"That we should reset our relationship, much like you would a computer to the last point we both agreed it worked." She tells him.

"So let's do that let's set our watches back and erase all the pain and discomfort of the last few months."

"But that is just putting a band aid on it and not fixing any of the problems." Amy protests.

"We still need to talk about it obviously. I am just saying that we don't have to be angry with each other anymore." He says his voice soft and desperate.

"Agreed then we can reset our relationship to the night we broke up as long as you agree to discuss what went wrong leading to it in the first place."

"Agreed." Sheldon says eagerly desperate to fix what went wrong in their looks at her expectantly as she takes her first sip of tea and winces at the cold temperature. "Do you want to come to my place and get a hot cup of tea and talk this over more?" He asks.

"I would love that." she says.


	10. Thanksgiving

This is my plot idea on reconciliation thats been in my head since about 2am

Ok just had a plot idea for reconciliation. It's Thanksgiving and Penny now married wants to try and more domesticated for Leonard so she decides to attempt cooking thankgiving with the help of Bernadette and Amy. Both Lenny ask Shamy if they are ok being together not together on a holiday and both say fine (even though of course they aren't). So needless to say jabs are thrown eventually causing them to come face to face in an organic fight. (Unsure of location of thanksgiving on this one). Finally Amy tells Sheldon to come with her and they go somewhere and have a semi-mature Shamyesque convo resulting in a make-out caught by their friends and Penny considers her thanksgiving a huge success...

"So I was thinking..." Penny says to Leonard as she leans over the couch and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Dangerous." He says dryly looking up at her and raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up!" She says slapping his shoulder. "I was thinking that since this is our first year as a married couple we should host Thanksgiving dinner." She says excited popping her eyes out and smiling.

"Uh-huh." Leonard says and goes back to his phone.

"Why not?" Penny asks slumping next to him on the couch.

"Penny not to be mean but have you tasted your food?" Leonard asks setting his phone down.

"That is why Amy would be doing the cooking. You like her food."

"Then what would we do with Sheldon?" Leonard asks. "Put him in a cage with a cover iver it so he thinks it's night and goes to sleep. Because that is not the worst idea you have had." Leonard jokes.

"No, have you ever watched Friends?"

"You have only made me watch every episode."

"Okay so do you remember the one where Rachel has her birthday party and Monica invites her parents. But they can't be in the same room together because they are getting a divorce. So they spit the party between the two apartments? They they spend the whole night keeping her mother and father apart by keeping them in separate apartments".

"I believe that one was called The One With Two Parties.." Leonard says recalling the episode. "So you want us to have Thanksgiving between these two apartments so Amy can cook it and Sheldon won't mope?"

"Now that I say it out loud it sounds silly doesn't it? I mean it was the plot of a sitcom for a reason."

"No I think it sounds genius." Leonard tells her. "But how can we keep them from knowing we are having two separate Thanksgivings in two different apartments?"

"Sheldon won't care what we are doing over in my apartment. Just keep in occupied over here with some sort of Star Wars/ Trek thingie. Then we can stay over in my apartment and cook and hang out."

"Yeah but what about when we eat?" he asks.

"He always eats in front of the TV. We will eat at my place and just bring him a plate of food for over here and someone can stay with him and eat over here."

"Alright I am in, let's host our first thanksgiving as a married couple." Leonard says looking up and smiling at her just a s Sheldon walks in the door.

"Thanksgiving as a married couple. You aren't letting her cook are you? Your terrible food I can handle hers borders on inedible."

"Shut up Sheldon." Penny snaps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Thanksgiving morning Amy gets to Penny's apartment early to start cooking the food. She is surprised to see that Penny is still asleep when she told her she would be over at seven to start the meal.

"Why do you have to start the meal so early we are not eating until lunch time." Penny says as she makes herself coffee and Amy starts unpacking the bags she has brought over.

"It takes almost an hour per pound to cook the turkey. So if we start him now then he might be ready by lunch time." Amy tells her as she starts pulling out baking pans and bowls. "Where is your roaster pan?" she asks.

"My what?" Penny asks groggily.

"You know a deep pan I can put the turkey in. Speaking of which where is your turkey?"

"Oh the turkey is in the freezer." Penny tells her opening it up and pulling the turkey out.

"The freezer! The turkey was supposed to be thawed out by now. We will never get it defrosted in time." Amy moans.

"I am sorry!" Penny. "I was worried it would go bad sitting on the counter all night."

"A turkey that big? It would take a day to even thaw. It's okay we will just go to the store and get a new one." Amy tells her grabbing her purse. Penny follows her out the door begrudgingly.

When they get to the store they find the selection of turkeys to be disappointing. They are all way to small to feed the entire gang. The size they need is completely sold out.

"Couldn't we just get a bunch of these tiny turkeys?" Penny asks holding up a package.

"That is not a tiny turkey that is a Cornish hen. Serve one of those around Sheldon and he will give you quite the history lesson." Amy says and then she smiles wistfully like she is remembering something. Then she frowns and grabs the hen and sets it back down. "Speaking of Sheldon... Are you sure he is okay with being left out of Thanksgiving? I mean I know he was never much for the holidays. But he is sensitive, he does not like being left out." Amy tells her.

"Oh, he'll be fine. There are things to occupy him." Penny says.

"Like what? Is he seeing anyone?" Amy asks and Penny shakes her head.

"No... Nothing like that at all. You know he will be out doing his geeky stuff. Why would it bother you if he were seeing someone? " Penny asks. She has been trying to respect her friends wishes and stay out of it. But she really wants them back together.

"I broke up with him. Sheldon has every right to see whoever he chooses but I suppose the upper thalamus of my brain might not know that. The thought of him with another woman is admittedly upsetting to me.

"Do you want him back?" Penny ask casually pretending to be looking at the selection of turkeys while really eying Amy intensely. Amy looks conflicted like she is trying to figure out what she wants but instead of giving her an answer she just changes the subject

"I think we should just get two medium turkeys and cook one at your place and one at the guys apartments." she says loading two turkeys into the cart.

"No!" Penny says lifting the second turkey out of the cart quickly.

"Why? It seems like the best solution. You said Sheldon would be out of the house so what does it matter?"

"I just don't want your being in the apartment to drudge up any old memories for you and make you sad. Thanksgiving is a happy holiday!"

"Fine everyone can just have a sample of turkey." Amy says eying her suspiciously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems inefficient to cook the food at Penny's and serve it over here." Sheldon says over his shoulder pausing his video game as Leonard is about to head out of the door and go back to Penny's to check on the food. Sheldon has been more of a pain than usual. Everyone knows that it is because it is his first holiday without Amy. But it is such a sore spot no one dares mention it.

"May be she was sick of your constant commentary while she is cooking." Howard tells him.

"Without my constant commentary then more than one meal would have been burned to a crisp while she drank wine a read a magazine. Of course maybe letting her burn the meal would have made it more appetizing." Sheldon says

"How is that?" Raj asks

"Then we could have gotten take out like I wanted." he says unpausing the game.

"And the reason why Penny is cooking at her place." Leonard says going over to penny's and opening the door. The girls party seems to be more fun. They are laughing and talking in the kitchen. It is such a domesticated scene that it makes Leonard smile. Someday he while buy her a house for Amy to cook and Penny to drink wine in. Penny sees him come in and heads over to him.

"How is he?" she asks.

"Mopey, and he is starting to complain about why the food is being cooked over here." Leonard tells her.

"Why? All he ever does is complain while I cook." Penny says curiously.

"That is why... he misses complaining." Leonard tells her smiling as Raj walks in.

"My character died and Sheldon is being a jerk can I come to your party?" he asks Penny.

"Aww sure ,sweetie." Penny says as Raj walks to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.

"This party has appetizers it is already better!" he says happily as a pops a spinach tart into his mouth.

"What do you mean this party?" Amy asks curiously as she peeks her head back up from the oven and Raj blanches. He had not seen her so he thought she was out of the room.

"Umm.. I mean.. uhhh..." He stammers but Penny rescues him.

"He means better than going to Emily's parents house like he was going to do."

"Uh yes! her parents never put out spread." he says smiling and filling his mouth with food again.

"Don't eat too many of those dinner's almost ready." Amy tells him smiling. as she turns back around and starts assembling dishes on the counter.

"Let me go get Howard and we can eat." Bernadette says as she walks out of the apartment and pops her head into the guy's apartment. "Dinner is done come on over Howie."

"Excellent I am starving." he says popping up and Sheldon gets up too.

"Oh Sheldon I will bring you a plate. You just stay here and finish your game. I know large gatherings at other people's apartments make you nervous."

"I thought we were eating here?" he says sitting back down.

"No silly you are eating here." she tells him as they close the door. A few minutes later she is back with a plate of food for him. "Don't worry everyone will be back after we eat it is just too hard to take all the food between apartments. You understand." she says patting him on the head and leaving again.

"This is the worst thanksgiving ever." he says looking around the empty apartment and feeling melancholy. For years this is what he thought he wanted for the holiday. to be left to his own devices with a plate of food. Now all he wants is for the apartment to be filled with people again. Or really just one person. Right now he misses her so much it makes his stomach hurt. He pokes around at the food on his plate nervous to even take a bite. Knowing Penny it will taste as bad as he feels right now. He starts with the sweet potato casserole. One of his favorites, sometimes Amy would make it for him on date nights. From his Meemaws recipe that she gave to her. He takes a bite expecting it to taste nothing like the heavenly reactions from Amy and his Meemaw and is surprised when it tastes just the same.

"Odd." he comments as he takes a tentative bite of mashed potatoes. Again he is certain that this is not Penny's cooking but is the work of Amy. Which means Amy is over at Penny's enjoying a thanksgiving dinner with all his friends. that she would not have if not for him while he eats her delicious food alone in his apartment. Furious he gets up and storms out the door and slams open the door to Penny's without knocking.

"Sheldon what the hell." Penny yells.

"What the hell indeed!" he says angrily looking at all of them. "Why are all my friends congregated in the much smaller apartment eating a meal with my ex girlfriend while I eat alone across the hall. I will have you know that if not for me you would never even know her! If anyone should get to eat thanksgiving dinner with her it should be me." he finishes breathlessly as everyone looks around at each other shocked.

"Sheldon I am sorry. I was tricked they told me you would be out. I didn't mean to come over and steal all of your friends." Amy tells him feeling horrible. If it were her eating alone in the apartment she would feel horrible.

"So the only way you can come around is if I am not there?" he says sadly

"Sheldon...I..." Amy starts.

"What did I do Amy! What did I do so horrible to you that you would leave me. Take all my friends in the process." he asks his voice cracking.

"I did not take your friends." she says

"Oh? What do you call this Amy! I miss having dinner all together. Now we have to have it in separate factions. Team Amy and Team Sheldon now it looks like all the support is in your corner."

"I miss having group dinners too! There are no teams Sheldon our friends just want to make this easier for us."

"This has not been easy! I got my PHd at sixteen that was easy! This... this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do." he says

"I think you guys need to talk it out." Penny says gently getting up and walking over to them. "Go across the hall and do not come out until you guys can at least have dinner together." she says shooing them out the door. They walk into the apartment and sit on the couch neither one saying anything.

"I am sorry I ruined your thanksgiving." he says finally picking up his plate and continuing to eat.

"You did not ruin my thanksgiving. I told Penny not to leave you out that it would upset you. I should have known better. So I am sorry for you being left out that was not right."

"I am sorry for a lot more but Amy I just don't know what I am apologizing for. Whatever it is I did or said I am sorry. But you are going to have to cut me some slack and tell me what it was. You know that i don't pick up on social cues. If you want it you have to tell me that you want it."

"It was not just one thing Sheldon. It was a culmination of tiny things that just exploded out all at once. Your Mars trip..."

"But i said you could come!'

"The fort sleepover."

"But we slept together in the same room! I spooned with you!"

"Yes Sheldon after five years together I had to beg for spooning. I have been patient with you. Always waiting , always hoping. I just suddenly realized that maybe that is all we had my dreams and my hopes. That you would never be on the same page that I was. That I would be forever trying to skip ahead to the ending while you were analyzing the details on page three. I just decided that this relationship was not fair to you and it was not fair to me. I will spend my whole life loving you but love is not enough."

"But love is enough! Amy I was more on your page than I thought."

"Sheldon you were not, you told me you were moving on, that you had asked out other girls. clearly we were not on the same page."

"I drunkenly asked out a girl, and her grandmother because I was told I should let you date Kripke. That is neither here nor there. That night when you broke my heart I was on the same page as you."

"What do you mean Sheldon." Amy asks

"Well if you had been patient and not stormed out after an errant thought you would have received your anniversary gift."

"We agreed no gifts."

"But I did not listen, and I bought us two plane tickets to San Francisco. While we were in san Francisco we were going to stay in the same hotel room in the same bed. Then I was going to give you..." Sheldon says getting up and going to his desk and pulling out a little black box. "This while we rode the cable cars. It was going to be magical."

"You were going to propose in San Francisco?" Amy asks stunned as he puts the box back in his desk.

"Yes, you were going to says yes and then after Leonard and Penny came back from Vegas married I would ask you to move in with me."

"You were?" Amy says stunned as Sheldon sits back beside her on the couch. "If all that was going through your mind then why did you bring up the Flash?"

"Because the Flash reminds me of getting married. I was thinking about asking you to marry me, then I thought about having to rent a tux for the wedding, then I thought about having to wear my long red long johns when I went to the fitting, then I thought about wearing them on Howard's wedding day and saying how I looked like the Flash about to get married. Which lead me to think about if I should watch the Flash TV show"

"If you were thinking about all of that why did you not say that when I asked if any of your thoughts were about me?" Amy asks him.

"I wanted the proposal to be a surprise if I had told you then it would have kind of ruined it." he says looking at her and smiling.

"Instead I ruined it in the worst way possible. I am sorry Sheldon I know there is no way I am getting that ring now after the way I have treated you. But maybe we could try to be together again?"

"What do you mean after the way you have treated me? You're right I deserved what you do to me I did not appreciate you the way I should have. I took a lot of what you do for granted believe me I will never do that again." he says and she smiles at him and leans in close.

"I know it is not date night but do you think you could give me a kiss." she says looking up at him shyly.

"You never have to wait for date night again." he says lifting her head up and kissing her softly at first then building. Pulling her toward him until she is in his lap then leaning back so that she is laying on top of him never breaking the kiss. Amy tentatively opens her mouth and teases her tongue around his lips and is gratified when he groans and opens his mouth for exploration. The kiss builds deeper as they both explore each other's mouths as new territory. The don't even hear it when Penny walks in the door to see how their conversation is going and to bring them each slice of pumpkin pie.

"Looks like you guys have already had dessert." she says excited setting the slices on the side table and tiptoeing out backwards. Going back to her apartment.

"Hey, how are they are they still fighting?" Leonard asks her.

"No not fighting." Penny says trying to contain her excitement.

"Well what are they doing? Do you think they will make up?" Bernadette asks.

"Make up...make out... it is all good isn't it?"


	11. The Walk of Shamy

This is for sunnydiamante who asked ever so nicely

Amy wakes up feeling languid and happy, after the best sleep she has gotten in seven months. She half wonders if it was all a dream and when she opens her eyes he won't be there. Yet she can feel his large hand splayed on her belly. The weight of his arm around her shoulder. She is surprised that he is still with her. She thought that he would of found an excuse to leave by now. Complained her bed faced the wrong way, she used the wrong fabric softener on her sheets, any excuse to leave her. But he is still there curled against her side. Amy can feel another part of him poking against her. Aware of biology she knows the reaction is involuntary.

Even if the never do it again she knows now what it is like to be with him. How it feels to wake up in the warm circle of his arms. No matter what happens bow he can never take that away from her. Amy wonders what she should say to him. Should she thank him again for the best night of her life. Should she brush her teeth before she talks to him? As she contemplates sneaking away to freshen up before he sees her she feels him stir and knows that he is awake. Amy flips around to face him and he smiles at her.

How was it possible for him to look this good in the morning? His deep blue eyes heavy lidded and sleepy, his hair tousled. Just looking at him is making her stomach flutter. Amy wonders if he feels the same way when he looks at her?

"Hey." He says still smiling at her. He is looking at her so intently that Amy worries that she looks weird. She smoothes her hair down nervously.

"Hey." She answers back, then she suddenly becomes aware that they are both still completely nude. Feeling shy about her body she tugs the sheet around herself tighter. Exposing more of his chest and she has to suppress the urge to run her hands across his collar bones.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her concerned.

"Fantastic." She answer grinning at him truthfully she is a little sore but is a delicious kind of sore. Like her body had a sense of accomplishment. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I was given to understand it was the female that might feel discomfort after her first time?" He asks her curiously.

"I did not mean physically, I meant mentally how are you feeling about all this." Amy asks concerned.

"Fantastic." He answers her still looking at her intently with an inscrutable look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks him shyly and he reaches a hand up and lightly strokes her face.

"It's just that you are so beautiful in the morning." He tells her and she blushes my was'nt he sweet in the mornings.

"Your not so bad yourself." She tells him winking then scooting closer to him so she can snuggle against his chest again. "I am surprised you stayed. I was almost certain I would wake up in an empty bed."

"Why wouldn't I stay?" He asks as his long fingers trace circles on her back.

"I know you have a hard time with change, and I know you like to sleep a certain way to be comfortable. I would not of been mad if you left. But I am glad you are here." She tells him and he nudges her head up so he can look at her.

"I wouldn't have you wake up alone. There is nowhere that makes more comfortable than being here with you in my arms. I got the best sleep that I have gotten in a long time last night."

"So did I, and I liked waking up in your arms." She tells him moving to give him a light peck on the mouth not wanting to offend him with her morning breath. Sheldon has other ideas however and when her lips land on his mouth he kisses her back enthusiastically. Parting her lips with a sweep of his tongue and deepening the kiss. Amy groans against his mouth as he kisses her and his hands move down her back to cup her bottom.

"It is a good thing we never got dressed." He tells her as she climbs on top of him and his hands move from her bottom to her breasts.

"I may never let you get dressed again." She teases him as she bends down to kiss him.

"A tempting offer Dr. Fowler." He growls as she rocks on top of him. "We may never get any work done again."

"I wouldn't mind that." She purrs as he rocks his hips upwards matching her movement, creating a sensation so intense she loses her breath and gasps.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks stopping.

"No, it felt good, really, really good. Don't stop."

"Excellent because on my end… Well suffice it to say I am enjoying myself immensely." He tells her rocking his hips back up again meeting her thrust for thrust. Soon they are sweaty and spent sprawled in each other's arms again.

"That was… Wow…" Amy tells him grinning ear to ear like the chesire cat.

"Agreed." He says his voice a deep rumble in his chest. "However as tempting as your offer was to hold me and my clothes captive. It is almost ten o'clock and we have not gotten out of bed yet. I think I need to take a shower and get dressed." He tells her and reluctantly she gets off of him and pulls on the discarded nightgown on the floor.

"I suppose you are right. Let me go get you a robe and a towel." She says going to her closet then bringing back Sheldon the robe and gets up and Amy ogles his body before he pulls on her robe and ties it up. Amy can't help but giggle at the sight of him in her plaid robe that is much too short on him.

"It is not polite to laugh at a naked man Amy." He teases tossing the towel around his neck and heads to the bathroom.

As he showers Amy makes him breakfast, french toast in french toast day. Sheldon come out freshly showered and dressed in his clothes from last night. Amy knows it must be bothering him to have to re wear his clothes. Her heart soars thinking of all the little adjustments he made in his strict schedule to give her this gift.

"After breakfast I will shower and get dressed then I can take you home." She tells him as he tucks into his plate like a man who has not eaten in days.

"It is okay, I can take the bus." He tells her.

"Are you sure? It's not any trouble." Amy tells him a bit disappointed that he does not want her to drive him.

"It is fine I don't mind. You still have to get ready for the day. Besides if you drive me, I might invite you up and then we will have to shower and get dressed all over again." He tells her winking and she is appeased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon walks home a smile plastered on his face. He thinks that he must look like an idiot to everyone else grinning like a fool but he can't help it. He didn't think he had it in him. For so long he had talked himself out if the act. Worried that it would be one of the few things he did not excel at. His worries had been for naught and Amy seemed very pleased with his performance.

He still could not believe all he had done. Things he never thought himself capable of. He had made love to his girlfriend. Then he had slept in her bed all night. In the nude no less a d he had never felt better. Holding Amy in his arms all night transformative. Never had he slept so well,a deep calming sleep. Then waking up pressed up next to her. He had not been planning on a round two so quickly but his body had taken over his mind.

That is why he insisted that he take the bus home. Obviously his endocrine system could not be trusted around her anymore. In this case the old adage the mind is willing but the flesh is weak was reversed. He was quite sure his body could survive several more rounds with the tempting Amy Farrah Fowler. But his mind needed a break to process all that had happened. What it meant in the long run and what happened now. Sheldon is still deep in thought as he walks through the door of the apartment. He barely notices Leonard and Penny sitting on at the kitchen island.

"Well good morning slut!" Penny crows and he rolls his eyes.

"Good morning." He says annoyed.

"A little late for morning. Just where have you been all night young man?" Leonard asks raising his eyebrows.

"Just look at him! Coming back home mid morning dressed in the clothes he had on the night before. Our boy has grown up and is doing the walk of shame." Penny says shaking her head.

"You mean the walk of Shamy?" Leonard asks and Penny high fives him.

"That was a good one I don't know how I missed it." Penny says.

"Alright! Listen up!" Sheldon says walking over to them and crossing his arms. "Yes me and Amy Farrah Fowler made love last night. Yes it was mutually enjoyed by both parties. But listen to me and listen to me well! I am not going to endure your constant jokes and jibes about it! What happened between us personal and none of your damn business." He tells them angrily.

"You're right we are sorry Sheldon." Leonard tells him.

"Yeah sorry sweetie, we were just teasing you. I promise I won't say anything else." Penny tells him.

"Thank you apology accepted , now if you'll excuse me I am going to go change my clothes." He says walking to his bedroom.

"I can't believe he swore, that is only like the third time I have heard him use the damn word." Penny says looking down the hall stunned.

"I can't believe he called it making love and not coitus." Leonard says equally stunned.

"Well I guess it is time for us to face the facts. Our Sheldon has finally grown up." Penny tells Leonard covering her heart with her hand touched.

"Finally!" Leonard sighs relieved.

"I guess I am going to have to go to Amy for the details. You think Sheldon will tell you anything?"

"No, and I don't really want to know. Honestly it kind of creeps me out I mean for so many years he has been nothing. A sexual Sheldon is kind of hard to wrap my head around." Leonard tells her.

"Well I want to know everything." Penny says determined grabbing her phone to call Amy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy sips her wine and tries to act casual as Bernadette and Penny stare at her. She knows that they want to hear every single detail about last night. Amy is trying to decide how much she wants to tell them.

"So you guys want to watch a movie? Or…." Amy asks setting down her wine glass.

"Don't play dumb with us." Penny tells her.

"Yeah you know what we want spill!" Bernadette demands.

"Alright, alright… What do you want to know?"

"Was he any good?"

"How long did it last?"

"Were you able to have….fun?"

"Did he have fun?"

"How big was his thing because we had a bet going.." Bernadette starts before Amy interrupts her.

"Alright stop!" Amy yells the volley of questions is making her head spin. "Ok to answer questions. Yes he was very good, it lasted two hours, If you are asking if I was able to achieve orgasm the answer is yes, and yes so did he. And finally I am not going to tell you that! I don't ask about your husbands penis's."

"Oh my god!" Bernadette and Penny squeal together.

"Two hours! Dang girl you are lucky. I think my first time last all of two minutes and I definitely did not have fun." Penny tells her.

"My first did not even last that long." Bernadette says taking a sip of her wine.

"Well that was the first time. When we did it again in the morning it did not last as long." Amy tells them.

"Wait… You have already done it twice?" Penny squeals.

"Well the second time was not planned. When we woke up naked next to each other it kind of just happened." Amy shrugs.

"Sheldon slept naked in your bed?" Bernadette asks surprised.

"Yeah what about his pajama rotation?" Penny asks.

"Well we were both so tired afterwards that I fell asleep on his chest. Without getting dressed again."

"Oh my god!" They both squeal again and Amy covers her ears.

"Guys keep it down! The boys are across the hall and I don't want Sheldon knowing I am giving you all the gory details." Amy says nervously.

"Oh please! Like the boys are not across the hall doing the same thing right now." Penny tells her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sheldon I heard you pon farred Amy last night." Howard says wiggling his hips suggestively before sitting next to Sheldon on the couch. Sheldon glare at him before answering.

"I made love to Amy for the first time last night. Now can we please talk about something else." Sheldon says annoyed.

"Come on Sheldon you have to know we are going to be curious." Raj says.

"Yeah I mean I have known you for almost a decade. In that time you have told us repeatedly that we are like animals for giving into our baser urges. Now here you are part of the animal kingdom." Leonard tells him.

"I was beginning to question if you even had genitals. There was a bet going that you were just smooth down there like a Ken doll." Raj laughs.

"Coitus not as ridiculous and off putting as you thought huh?" Howard says. "Tell us Sheldon were you wrong? Was it better than Star Wars?"

"I am not going to give you the nitty gritty of what happened between Amy and I."

"Come on Sheldon!" Raj begs. "We have been waiting ten years for this day give us something."

"Alright like the mystical genie I will grant you three questions. I will answer three questions about my night with Amy then we move onto a new topic and don't mention it again. So choose wisely and as ever no asking for more questions." He says looking around at them. "Alright Leonard you go first."

"I could care less about you sex life. So I guess my question is are you okay? This was a lot of change for you."

"Oh lame! Waste of a question!" Howard exclaims.

"Thank you Leonard, I am fine. I thought long and hard about it before embarking in this journey. So I was prepared for the changes and welcomed them. "

"Good I am happy for you. Okay Howard what is your question.?" Leonard asks.

"Mine is a bit of a two parter. Bernadette told me a little about what led up to the event and my question is. How did you get Amy to accept sex for her birthday? Then to follow that can you teach me your ways?"

"Amy has been wanting this for a long time and I thought gifting her with my virginity was an appropriate and symbolic gift for her. To answer your second question maybe if you left a little to the imagination Bernadette would accept your genitals as a gift." Sheldon tells him and Howard nods his head in agreement. "Ok last question Raj?"

"Since it was Amy's first time as well did you make sure tbe experience was pleasurable for her as well? It is very important that a lady leaves satisfied" Sheldon looks at him shocked.

"Amy certainly did not seem to gave any complaints. Givenher loud appeals to a deity we agree does not exist I would say yes she enjoyed herself. Both last night and this morning."

"You have already done it twice! You dog!" Leonard says slapping his arm.

"Arf arf." Sheldon says wiggling his eyebrows. "In case you were windering that was me confirming my status as sex god


	12. The Klingon Experiment

Hi! Could you write something about Amy finding out about the Vanessa girl? Like she was a little jealous at first but instead of getting upset, she decided to learn the Klingon Language to surprise Sheldon. And maybe one day when they were having tea, she blurted out some Klingon and shocked Sheldon. They then had a conversation in Klingon. Sheldon was so turned on by his Klingon-speaking girlfriend and they ended up having hot sex lol.

Love this one! Vanessa has nothing on our Amy. Also I wanted to think more about Amy's dates.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sheldon asks Amy as he pours her a cup of tea.

"Of course." Amy tells him smiling.

"Of your six dates with three different men… why did they fail." he asks and she gulps nervously. Things had been going so well between them was almost like the last seven months had not happned at all. But she supposed she could have expected this sooner or later. The honest truth was none of them were him. The only one who made it to a fourth date was the one she could almost pretend was him, and he had spent the whole time talking about Sheldon.

"Well let's see the first man I met online reminded me so forcibly of Howard that it was done after coffee. The second man I met online was boring as soup. When I met him for coffee I agreed to later to go out for dinner, in a dinner so excruciatingly boring I left before I had finished my plate. Then there was Dave who I met at a bookstore and then had coffee with at the stores cafe'. Dave was very nice, but he spent the whole evening of our third date talking about… well talking about you."

"Talking about me?" Sheldon asks curiously.

"Yes he was a very big fan of your work. Asked me if I could introduce him to you. Fanboyed over you harder than the time you thought you saw George Lucas at the mall."

"The man was a dead ringer!" Sheldon says defensively.

"Any man with flannel and a beard is a dead ringer Sheldon!" Amy tells him exasperated. "Well I broke up with him after that, then out of loneliness called him up again when you rejected me. Well we both know how that date turned out." Amy tells him shyly unable to drag her eyes away from his mouth.

"I would never have rejected you had I not seen you smooching the fool in front of your building."

"That peck was hardly a smooch, besides if you had not told me you were asking out other women I would have never have tried to find a date."she tells him.

"I asked out three woman while under the influence of a beer. A beer I only drank because I was distraught over the thought of Barry Kripke attempting to woo you. One was the other ones grandmother, the other one was a red hair and you know my feelings on redheads."

"They remind you of circus clowns."Amy tells him. "I wish I had known that was all it was. In my head I pictured all kinds of beautiful woman coming to snap you up."

"In the spirit of full disclosure there was one other woman ." he tells her sipping his tea.

"Oh?" she asks curiously.

"You see I was upset over the loss of you and attempting to replace you with another woman's companionship. In my desperation I turned to Raj and Howard for help seeing as they are the ones who found me you. Jaded with online dating we devised a Craigslist ad where prospective females had to figure out a number of clues to find me."

"What kind of clues?"

"You know, translate klingon to ancient sanskrit, identify obscure flags of the word, math equations. That sort of thing. In the end if she figured out all the puzzles than she was given the coordinates to my apartment and a chance to date me."

"And a woman passed your gauntlet and found her way to your apartment?"

'Yes."

"So you dated her?"

"Sadly no, she arrived 30 seconds after the time limit given in the test and was disqualified."

"Only 30 seconds? Was she homely or something?"

"No in Raj and Howard summarization she was very attractive. Tall, blonde, a pleasing facial symmetry. They were quite distraught that i sent an attractive female who could speak Klingon and passed my tests go."

"Why did you let her go?"

"Amy you know how I feel about rules! Vanessa was late and also she left a symposium on Atomic spectroscopy because she found it boring."

"Her name was Vanessa?" Amy asks intimidated by her name. A Vanessa sounded much more appealing than an Amy.

"Yes Vanessa Bennet, but as we only had a short conversation at my door I hardly think she counts. Besides we were talking about your dalliances outside of me. I hardly dallied with Vanessa."

"I know I just don't understand why, she sounded perfect for you." Amy asks worried, why was he back with her if he had a beautiful Klingon speaking woman interested in him.

"You want me with Vanessa?" he asks confused.

"No! Of course not!" Amy says flustered.

"Then I move for a change of subject." He tells her kindly.

"Yes I agree." she says forcing a smile on her face.

"New topic …." But Amy is only half listening to what he is saying. The rest of her is lost in thought about Vanessa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Amy texts Howard and Raj and asks them to meet her in the lab. They agree and meet her just before lunch time.

"What's up Amy?" Howard asks.

"Bert bothering you again?" Raj asks looking around her lab.

"No nothing like that. Actually last night Sheldon told me about that Vanessa girl you found for him."

"Amy you can't possibly be mad about that! You were broken up and he was torn up over you." Howard begins and Amy puts her hand up to stop him from talking.

"No, I am not angry at all. Sheldon was well within his rights to see whomever he chooses during that time."

"Then what is it then?" Raj asks her sitting on her table.

"I guess my question is, was she as wonderful as he made her sound? Was she a beautiful Klingon speaking woman?"

"I am not going to lie she was hot. Also she spent her entire Saturday night solving clues just to meet Sheldon. I certainly would not of slammed tbe door in her face. In fact if I weren't tied down I might of gone after her." Howard tells her.

"Why did he slam the door in her face then? He says it was because she was late but there had to be something else. Why go through all that trouble just to send her away. Did she say something offensive to him?"

"Come on Amy you know why he turned her away." Raj says.

"No, I don't it does not make sense to me."

"Amy, he thought it would be you." Howard tells her.

"What do you mean?"

"When Sheldon described his perfect woman, it was you Amy. I really think he was hoping you would see the as and it would be you who showed up."

"Why would I show up?"

"Sheldon knew you were out on the prowl. It would not be too far fetched for you to happen upon his ad and fall for a mystery physicist. It would be like a really nerdy version of the pina colada sing." Raj tells her.

"I still don't know why he would not give her a chance. Especially after the way I treated him." Amy says her head down and her voice cracking.

"Amy let me tell you something. I have known Sheldon for many years. I have seen a handful of girls try and fail to capture his attention. The only woman he has ever shown the slightest bit of attraction too is you. I would not lie to you Amy. Sheldon has had the chance to be with several attractive, intelligent women, but all he ever wanted was you." Raj tells her patting her back.

"Really?" She asks pleased.

"Really, it is like he is an amysexual." Howard tells her.

"Amysexual...I like that. Can I ask you guys one more favor?" She asks.

"Sure." They agree.

"I need you to teach me some Klingon." Amy tells them determined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amy I am surprised that you would pick Star Trek to watch." Sheldon tells her as they settle on the couch to watch television.

"While we were broken up I watched the entire series you once bought me me and I found I actually liked it." Sheldon looks at her impressed.

"Original series or Next Generation?" He asks.

"As much as I developed a liking to , I have to go with Next Generation I like Patrick Stewart." She tells him and he bites his lip and gives her a half smile. They watch several episodes before they take a break in the kitchen for a snack

"I still find it odd you would choose to watch Star Trek without me." Sheldon tells her as she takes a bite of a brownie she brought over.

"Oh you know what they say, Vill du ha vad du inte kan ha."

"You want what you can't have… Wait did you just speak Klingon to me?" He asks her surprised.

"oH rur Soh?" Amy asks as he moves over to her and grabs her around the waist."

"You bet I like it." He tells her bending down and kissing her. Softly at first then more urgently as Amy wraps her arms around his neck and melts into his body. His large hands strengthen their grip around her waist as he lifts her up and sets her on the kitchen island.

"I should've learned this language years ago." Amy sighs as his mouth moves from hers to her neck. Kissing his way to the top button of her blouse, which she hastily undoes several buttons to give him more access.

"It is incredibly alluring to hear the language on your lips." He confirms kissing her again on the mouth as his hands work their way up her skirt pulling it up past her thighs. Enjoying the feeling of her bare legs, he runs his thumbs up her inner thighs up to the seam of her cotton panties.

"Ha' Ha' jlHvaD chenmoH soH." She whispers in his ear making him growl.

"I believe it is the other way around. You are making me come undone. I hardly recognize myself around you anymore." He tells her as he finishes unbuttoning her blouse and he pulls it off her shoulders. Amy tugs off his shirts and traces her fingers down every muscle of his back. Relishing the feeling of his bare skin under her fingers. He groans with pleasure as her fingers move from his back and down his stomach. She lets her fingernails dig in slightly, she learned he liked his belly scratched. As she hooks her fingers in the band of his pants he stops her.

"What's wrong?" She asks stung.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He tells her placing both of his hands palm down on either side of her on the counter.

"Oh okay." Amy says moving to grab her shirt.

"Not out here, we wouldn't want anyone walking in on us." He tells her as he grabs her hands and moves them around his neck again. Then he grabs her around the bottom and lifts her up. "Hang on tight." He tells her as he lifts her off the counter and starts walking with her down the hall. Amy wraps her legs around his waist and grips his neck with her arms tightly.

"Sheldon! Put me down!" She squeals as he kicks open his door and carries her to his bed.

"Alright." He agrees laying her down on the bed gently. Then continues to undress her the rest of the way like he is unwrapping a present. Placing featherlight kisses on her breasts and down her belly until she is quivering underneath him. Then he stands up leaving her trembling on the bed as he removes the rest of his clothes. He stands there for a moment later looking at her laying on the bed with a tender expression on his face.

"What?" She asks him nervously, worried something about her naked body was distasteful to him.

"You're just so beautiful it overwhelms me sometimes." He tells her as he kneels back down on the bed and moves back up her body.

"Raj and Howard told me that I am the only woman you have ever been physically attracted to." She tells him kissing him.

"They are correct." He confirms kissing her back.

"Raj said that you were an Amysexual." She says giggling as he moves between her legs and wraps one around his waist entering her.

"I have been accused of being a lot of different things in my lifetime. That is the only label I will agree too." He confirms as makes love to her. "I am a complete Amysexual."


	13. Sheldon's Birthday Suit

My idea of what should happen after the party. When Amy explains her birthday suit comment… Super smutty be warned!

After the party is over Leonard and Penny offer to help Sheldon and Amy clean the place up. Sheldon opens his mouth to accept but Amy intercepts him.

"No thanks, you two go on to Penny's place." Amy says waving them off. Penny needs to convincing and is already out the door. Leonard says goodbye to Sheldon and then goes to his wife.

"Thanks Amy, we could have used the help cleaning this mess up." Sheldon sighs looking around the apartment.

"We can clean it up later." Amy tells him putting her arms around his neck. "Right now I want to see you in your birthday suit." She says kissing him. He kisses her back and then pulls away.

"Again Amy, I told you this is my birthday suit." He says brushing his jacket down. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks and she smiles and stands on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"In your birthday suit means I want to see you naked."

"Oh...OH." He says understanding finally.

"It doesn't have to be my birthday for us to do that." He tells her and she giggles.

"I know, but I want to make your birthday extra special." She tells him pulling away and winking at him.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks his voice a deep growl. Amy answers him with a kiss. This time he kisses her back passionately. Pulling her body tight against his pressing his palm into the small of her back. Amy pulls away and kisses his neck. Planting soft kisses up his jawline and back up to his ear.

"I want to try something… Do you trust me?" She asks her husky voice sending him over the edge. He nods his head yes and Amy smiles. "Then let's get you out of your literal birthday suit and into your figurative one." She says grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. "You won't be needing this." Amy purrs as she pulls off his suit jacket. Then loosens his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Don't you need to get undressed too?" He asks as he pulls off her sweater. Then helps her unzip her dress and step out of it. Then he takes of his tie and puts it around her neck. The tie hangs between her leopard print covered breasts. "This reminds me of when you dressed up like the schoolgirl for me." He says tugging the tie.

"Did you like that?" She asks tugging off his pants and taking him into her hand.

"Of course I did, you know how I feel about lecturing." He tells her as she walks him backwards to his bed and makes him sit down.

"You didn't act like you liked it." She pouts straddling his lap and kissing him.

"A duck may be calm in the surface but under the water his little feet are paddling." He says grabbing onto her waist as she grinds against him still wearing her underwear.

"I can feel you paddling now." She teases and his hands move up from her waist to her breasts. And she moves them back down. "Uh-uh this is for you birthday boy." She teases.

"But I like that." He pouts kissing her collarbone and working his way to her breasts. She lets him kiss the tops of her breasts gently but when he moves to pull the cups if her bra down she stops him. "You think the birthday should be able to do what he wants he huffs.

"Oh, you are going to get what you want." Amy tells him tilting his face up and kissing him. Then she kisses down his chest. Sliding down his body and teasing his nipples with her tongue.

"Amy." He whispers as she kisses his nipples then kisses down his stomach. Amy tugs off his underwear and takes him into her hand. First running her hand up and down enjoying the size and texture. He fascinated her and she loved to study him as she pleasured him. Already his eyes were closed and he was softly moaning. Amy loved having this power over him. Making him feel good made her feel powerful. If he thought this was good he should wait for what was coming. A little scared that he might not like it she tests the waters by licking the bead of moisture off his tip. His eyes pop open and he looks down at her his blue eyes dark with lust like a shark's.

"Do you like this?" She asks as she passes her tongue around again. He nods weakly and she gets bolder taking him all the way into her mouth.

"Yes." He hisses as his hands fist into her hair. Amy loves when he plays with her hair. Sometimes after they made love she would have knots in her hair for weeks. It was worth it though as his long fingers caress her skull and encourage her onward. "Amy stop." He demands suddenly and she looks up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Get up." He says his voice giving away nothing. Nervously Amy stands up and so does he. "Lay back down on the bed." He asks a little more gently and Amy follows his request. He stands over her eying her and making a meal of it.

"What are you going to do?" She asks weakly as he kneels on the bed and reaches into his bedside table. Pulling out a condom and handing it to her.

"We'll need that later." He informs her as he pulls off her panties and discards them. Then he fits himself between her legs leaning down to kiss her breasts. This time she lets him pull the cups down. He teases each if her nipples before kissing a trail down her stomach.

"Sheldon you don't have too…"

"Shh… "He silences her. "It's my birthday I get to do what I want." He tells her as his mouth hits the apex of her thighs rendering them both silent.

Amy feels like she might explode from the new and exciting sensation. His mouth his hot and wet, his tongue is touching her in the exact right spot. As his hands each up and gently pinch her nipples as his tongue swirls around she comes loudly screaming his name. He takes the condom still tightly gripped in her fist and slides it on. Then he moves inside her ss she is still quaking around him. He starts slowly, making love to her gently, still afraid of hurting her.

"It's okay Sheldon." She tells him. "You won't hurt me." It's the first time she has had the courage to tell him that he could do more.

That he won't break her like a china doll if he wanted to move faster, or harder , or deeper. This one little uttered permission and the walls come tumbling down. He wraps her leg around his waist and makes love to her like he never has before. By the end they are both trembling and panting. Excited by the new rhythm they have discovered. After words Amy snuggles into his chest enjoying the frantic beating of his heart.

"That was some birthday present." He comments.

"You still gave me the best one." she tells him.

"You know where we should make love next?" He asks and Amy is eager to hear where their next session might be.

"In Howard and Bernadette's bed. Get revenge on them for making a baby on mine." I bought all new bedding and I still don't feel safe." He says shuddering.

"Better yet in their hot tub." Amy tells him.

"In that hot stew of disease? No thank you! There is no telling what Howard has brewing in there."

"True, only they never got to use it. Bernadette found out she was pregnant before they could. So we would be the ones to christian the tub." Amy says looking up at him and smiling mischievously.

"Stealing that honor away from Howard?" Sheldon asks.

"Yep." Amy says.

"What are you waiting for woman let's go!"


	14. A Disneyland Proposal

Disney! And Shamy! My two favorite things. Also this one ,prompt: sheldon apologizing again when he is alone with Amy later that night.

Sheldon knew that however heartfelt and sincere his apology was. Amy had found it to be lacking. Though she had accepted it at the time. It was clear to him now she was still stewing about the whole affair. There was a chill in her actions and words to him. When Amy was mad it bothered him. He had never meant to upset her, he thought sopping with Stewart was a perfectly viable substitute for himself in the line. He didn't want to disappoint her by canceling completely. He had made a commitment to her and he intended to keep it. He had kept it just not with himself. Now he realized his mistake, that it was not about the shopping but spending time together that mattered to he wanted to make it up to her somehow but she was intent on shutting him out.

"What would you like to do this weekend?" He asks her as they eat lunch together in her lab.

"Don't worry about making plans with me. I wouldn't want it to interfere with any future movie plans you may have." She says smiling sweetly at him then taking a bite of sandwich. The look on her face betrays what she said and he feels confused.

"I have no plans this weekend I'm all yours." He reiterates

"No plans until a new showing of Batman fights Superman pops up. Then you'll just hire Stewart to do whatever I pick." Amy tells him.

"Number one I have zero desire to see that movie again, and just for the record it was Batman Vs. Superman. Number two, Amy I made a sincere apology to you. In that apology I made the promise to never repeat the action again."

"Because you googled proper apology while on your way over in tbe uber. The fact is Sheldon is you have promised that a lot. Every time I believe you until you ditch me for the next best thing. I have to just start thinking you don't like spending time with me." Amy tells him shrugging her shoulders.

"Amy, that is simply not true. You know that." Sheldon tells her taken aback. Amy is his favorite person in the world. He loves spending time with her.

"Sheldon we are scientists, I have to draw conclusions based on the evidence presented. You, not for the first time, eschewed time with me in favor of time with your friends. The worst part is that you could have just called me. Asked me if it was okay to go to the movie instead and I would have said yes. Because I understand you Sheldon, all you had to do was ask. Instead you sent me out with Stewart. A man I once dated may I remind you. In clear disregard of any of my thoughts or feelings."

"Amy clearly I made a huge miscalculation. I should have just called and canceled myself but I did not want to disappoint you. I had promised you shopping and I wanted to carry through with that promise. I should have had the foresight to see the activity was not what was important. For that I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted." Amy says gratefully.

"Are you sure this time? Or am I going to have to do this apology nonsense again?" He asks and she gives him a look.

"Don't press your luck Mister." Amy says pointing at him.

"To make sure that this apology holds true, my offer earlier stands. I'm all yours this weekend anything you want. I will hold your purse while you browse pantyhose, weave baskets at the craft museum, listen to female poets deliver long monologues about their women areas. You name it I'll do it." he tells her with wide innocent eyes.

"There is one thing I have been wanting to do." She says with a coy smile. She sits on the edge of her lab table and grins down at him. He gulps and looks up at her, he thinks he knows what she wants. The truth is he wants it to. It is part of the reason he has been keeping his distance from her. To be near her was to put his body through a sensual onslaught. Yet he had no idea how to ask for what he wants. "It is something we have done before, so don't worry about that. We just have not done it in awhile. And the way I want to do it you may not approve of." She continues and he gulps again. Her voice is warm and husky. He is about to tell her she can have it right now if she wanted." I did it with the girls once and we had the best time." This snaps him to attention.

"I'm sorry what?" He asks.

"Let's play hooky on Friday and go to Disneyland! I did that once with Bernadette and Penny and we had so much fun. The lines are shorter, and it is so much less crowded than normal."

"You want us to skip work and go to Disneyland?" He can't believe his ears.

"I know you don't like missing work, but you've done it before with the guys for comic-con and such." Amy starts wheedling but Sheldon's mind is made up.

"Say no more, let's do it." He says and Amy beams at him.

"Really?"

"Really." He confirms and she beams at him.

"One more thing. Since this MY apology trip to Disneyland we do what I want to do." She says looking at him intently.

"Of course." He agrees.

"Good, I'll remember that." Amy tells him smiling and jumping off the table.

U

Early Friday morning Amy waits outside Sheldon's apartment for him to come outside. Sheldon is all smiles when he enters the car. Amy smiles back at him excited for their adventure. This will be their first time going without the rest of the gang and she is excited. The drive to the park and seem to have beat a large part of the crowd.

"Alright Little Lady where to first? Space Mountain? The Matterhorn? 's wild ride?" Sheldon says excited.

"Actually there is a place that does princess makeovers. I went once with Bernadette and Penny and I want to do it again."

"Alright." Sheldon agrees swallowing back some of his pride. Then he dutifully follows Amy to a shop where mostly little girls are getting dolled up. He sits his long legs in an uncomfortable plastic chair as gets her hair and makeup done. Sheldon has to admit that she looks beautiful when she is done. Amy is always beautiful but way her hair is twisted off her face and her simple blue outfit make her shine.

"What do you think? Belle is my favorite princess." She tells him spinning around.

"You look wonderful." He tells her as they leave the shop.

"Now we are going to have princess tea. I made a reservation when I found out we were coming." Amy says happily leading the way.

"Princess tea? Is' t that for little girls?" Sheldon asks.

"They don't exclude big girls." Amy informs him.

"Amy.." Sheldon starts to protest.

"I have watched you do many a thing normally reserved for little boys." Amy begins but Sheldon cuts her off.

"Amy I look forward to it." He says smiling at her and following her to fancy dining hall where she drinks tea and eats delicate treats with the Disney Princesses.

Sheldon starts to notice a pattern activity after she chooses things he would never normally do. The day is almost over but not once has he rode Space Mountain or any of his favorite rides. Yet the day has not been unpleasant. In fact seeing Amy in her element being so happy makes him happy. As he sits beside her watching her beam broadly as they crash into each other on the teacups he is more and more certain of what he has planned. He touches the pocket of his jacket to make sure the box is still there.

They go to the center square to watch the parade and fireworks show. Sheldon has seen the show many times. The fireworks always follow the same pattern. He looms up,at the spark filled sky waiting for his cue. When the first signal flashes he turns to Amy and grabs her hand.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" She says looking at him a bit dreamily reluctant to turn away from the show over the water.

"Today has been fun right?" He asks her.

"It has truly been the best day ever." Amy tells him.

"Amy, I might not always say or do the right thing. But I promise you that I will try to give you as many days like today that I can. If you'll have me."

"Sheldon?" Amy exclaims as he gets in one knee and takes a box out of his pocket.

"Amy Farrah Fowler will you marry me?" He asks holding out the ring just as a heart shaped firework explodes over the water.

"How did you do that?" Amy asks looking at the heart slowly dissolving into the night sky.

"The fireworks follow a set pattern which so I knew when the heart would happen."Sheldon rushes out. "Amy you didn't answer me." he says worried. Amy just wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. He leans her back gently and kisses her back passionately. When they break away Amy just cradles his face in her hands and stares at him stunned. "Amy you still didn't answer me." He whispers.

"Yes!" She yells kissing him again and they stand on the bridge kissing as the fireworks go iff around them.


	15. Sexy Tick Check

"This is ridiculous." Penny gripes as Sheldon adds another item to his backpack. "At this rate we will start the hike while the sun is setting."

"Excuse me for not wanting to enter the wilderness unprepared." Sheldon snipes back.

"It's not like we are preparing to rough it, we are going on an hour long hike girl scouts would think was easy. You aren't going to need a gps, or matches what is that thing?" She asks as he puts an odd looking object into the bag.

"Portable toilet." He says like it is obvious.

"Sheldon that Is ridiculous you can just pee outside." Leonard says exasperated.

"Why don't you and Leonard start without us and we will catch up later."Amy offers and Penny agrees leaving her with Sheldon as he packs up his bag. Twenty minutes later they are out the door.

"I am surprised you like this kind of thing Amy." He says as they walk along the path leading away from the cabin.

"I was in the boy scouts for awhile, I found I enjoy camping and hiking. It is the closest to being a pioneer that I will ever get."

"Don't you mean girl scouts?

"No I mean boy… I was in for almost eight months before they discovered I was a girl. On a hiking trip much like this when i just could not hold it in anymore."Sheldon looks at her oddly but changes the subject.

"You like to romanticize the pioneer days." Now it is Amy's turn to look at him oddly. Sheldon had no idea how much romance she had injected into life of the prairie In her stories. Yet her stories did not hold a candle to the real thing. "Being a pioneer was not all fun and games, they had lots of hardships. Their lives could be ruined by any number of things. Unpredictable weather.." Then as if on cue there is a loud crack of thunder the skies open up and drench them. Sheldon turns and looks at her with a I told you so expression, that is veiled by his mosquito hat.

"Come on we are not that far from the cabin." Amy tells him and they jog back down the path and back into the cabin. "I hope Leonard and Penny are not to far ahead." Amy says as they walk inside.

"I hope they are, it's their own fault had they taken necessary precautions like me they would be fine. Come on let's go to our room." Sheldon says.

Amy's heart leaps, loving the sound of 'our' Room. Sheldon had not made any fuss about sharing a room on this trip. Did'nt even ask what the accommodations would be like. When they brought their things in he said nothing about the one full sized bed they were to share. Amy follows him inside the room and closes the door. Feeling bold she walks up to him and lifts the netting off his hat like a veil revealing his face. Then she stands on her toes and kisses him gently on the mouth. He looks at her stunned for a moment, then he kisses her back pulling her closer to him. Amy backs away and he frowns at her.

"Do you want me to check you for ticks? You know safety first?" Amy says seductively pulling the hat off his head.

"Yes of course." He breaths then shocking Amy he pulls of his shirts over his head. Standing in front of her his eyes trained on hers daring her to make the next move. Amy walks behind him running her hand down the muscle of his appear on his flesh and she wonders if it is from the cold and wet or her touch. Amy goes across his shoulder blades and down his arms. Then she runs her hand to his front. Feeling the strong muscles of his chest, flicking her fingers over his nipples. Making a meal of touching every inch of exposed skin She slowly runs her hand down the soft trail of hair on his belly. Sheldon let's out a contented growl as she does that makes her tummy flip. She gets to the waistband of his pants and he undoes his fly and pulls them down, kicking off his shoes. His erection is evident in his underwear and Amy tries not to stare.

"You want me to check down here too?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I think it is your turn to be checked." He informs her. "Take off your blouse." He demands.

Amy begins working the buttons on her shirt pulling it off her shoulders. She debates taking off her bra as well. Yet she is unsure if this is foreplay for an actual safety precaution. She would hate to ruin such a moment with Sheldon accuses her of having only one thing on her mind,even if it was true. Sheldon does as she had and walks behind her. He starts by gently running his hands across her shoulder blades. Moving his fingers under the straps of her bra he moves down her back and unsnaps it, pulling it off gently. Then he continues exploring the skin of her back. Then his hands move forward, softly across her tummy and upwards. He cups her breasts in his large hands. Sheldon tugs at her nipples causing a surge of electricity to rush through her. This was no safety exercise she was sure of that now. Wanting more she arches her back against him. Loving the way her back feel pressed against his chest. Amy wraps her hands around his neck and pulls his face to hers.

"You find any ticks yet?" She teases kissing him as he hands move from her breasts to the band of her skirt.

"No , but I think we need to check more thoroughly. We should take a shower to make sure we get all areas."

"WE should shower?" Amy asks making sure she heard him right.

"Yes we could wash of all the debris from outside and make sure their are no intruders on our bodies." Sheldon says stepping away from her and heading to the bathroom. The cabin had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Leonard and Penny's room had its own so they did not have to worry about being caught.

"Alright." Amy agrees following him, standing nervously as he starts the shower and checks the temperature.

When it is right he pulls off his underwear and steps inside. Amy removes the rest of her clothing and follows him in. If she thought he was handsome before her heart nearly stops watching him under the cascading water. His usually tidy dark hair over his eyes, his wet black lashes framing impossibly blue eyes. My suddenly feels shy and unsure of herself. She wants to leap in his arms and finish where they left off. Another round of foreplay might make her explode.

"Come here." He says and Amy walks towards him so they are both under the water. He grabs her and pulls her close to his body. Tilting her head back and kissing her deeply. Amy clings onto him for dear life digging her nails into his back for support. Amy can feel him pressed against her belly as he pulls her closer. Then he turns her around and presses her against the shower wall wrapping her legs around his feels him slide inside her.

"We're not doing much getting clean." She whispers in his ear as she wraps her ands around his neck.

"Does that bother you?" He asks kissing her as he moves deeper inside of her.

"Oh god.." She murmurs as he thrusts inside her. "No.. This..is.."

"Sheldon? Are you taking a shower?" They hear Leonard call through the door.

"Yes! Go away!" Sheldon yells.

"I've got to pee! Penny is using the shower and won't let me in. We got in a fight during the hike."

"Go pee outside!" Sheldon yells setting Amy down but still shielding her with his broad shoulders.

"In the middle of a thunderstorm? Stop being annoying!" Leonard ays barging inside the bathroom door. And running to the toliet. "It's not like we have not had to do this before." Leonard says when Sheldon sticks his head out to glare at him.

"Yes, but I am not alone today." Sheldon says pointedly

"Hi Leonard." Amy says Peeking her head out.

"Oh, you two are… Oh!.." Leonard stammers.

"It's okay Leonard I a biologist and I am familiar with the human body. You can urinate in front of me, as long as you don't mind what I am doing with Sheldon."

"I'm going to go pee outside, and pray a lightning bolt hits me." Leonard says walking out of the bathroom.

"Who is ridiculous for having a portable toilet now!" Sheldon calls after him then as he hears the door shut he grabs Amy and pulls her close again. "No where were we."


	16. The Real Spaghetti Catalyst

Another smutty mini fic! Insomnia has its perks.

Sheldon wanted to do something for Amy, something to show her that he cared for her. Nothing huge just a little something to give him extra brownie points. He decides to cook her dinner on date night. It would be a complete surprise for her to come over and see dinner under way instead of having to cook it herself.

Only he was not the best cook, his fortes were really just toast, scrambled eggs, or spaghetti. While breakfast for dinner had a certain charm. Sheldon decides to go with spaghetti, the way his mother used to make with little hot dogs cut up inside. Yet when he starts dinner he encounters more problems than he expected. He tries to microwave the spaghetti sauce in the microwave without the lid on and it explodes. While he tries to fix the sauce the pasta becomes a gooey clump in the pot. Amy walks in the apartment and is surprised to see Sheldon wearing an apron struggling with a pot of spaghetti over the sink.

"Sheldon what are you doing?" She asks walking over to the kitchen.

"Attempting to cook you dinner, and sadly failing." He sighs setting down the strainer.

"You didn't have to do that." Amy tells him patting him on the shoulder.

"I know, but I wanted too, it doesn't matter anyway. We are going to have to go out for dinner anyways. I have inadvertently ruined dinner."

"I bet we can fix it." She tells him taking the pot from him.

Amy gets a fork and starts separating the spaghetti with a fork. Once she gets it right she takes the sauce setting on the counter and pours it into another pot. Then she opens a cabinet and takes out a can of tomatoes and from another cabinet some spices. Sheldon watches in awe as she fixes the dinner he ruined.

"You're wonderful." He tells her stepping behind her as she stirs the sauce and wraps his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"I know." Amy laughs leaning into his chest and tossing her head back so he has better access to her neck.

Sheldon takes the bait and kisses her trailing soft kisses down from her ear and back down her neck again. He pulls her tight against his body and Amy tilts her head up to meet his mouth. The kisses start out soft then gain momentum. Amy reaches her hands behind her and pulls his head down to get better access to his mouth. Sheldon spins her away from the stove and leans her against the kitchen counter. Never once breaking the kiss as he lifts her up on the counter. Amy tugs at his shirts lifting it up over his head. Sheldon starts at the buttons on her sweater and blouse pulling them open and pressing his face into her breasts. Pushing the cups of her bra down to get better access.

Amy tugs at his pants and unbuttons them tugging them down. Sheldon tugs up her skirt, thankful that she went bare legged today as he runs his large hands up her legs. Starting at her knees that are wrapped around his waist. Traveling up her legs to her thighs, up to the band of her panties. Amy untangled her legs long enough to pull off her panties. Then pulls him close within the circle of her legs again. Sheldon enters her slowly and then pulls out and back again fast making her gasp. Amy arms are locked around his neck for support as he moves in and out of her. The intensity of his movements , the way he is staring into her eyes as he moves in and out are her undoing. Amy comes hard and fast around him. Burying her face as in his chest as she rides out her orgasm and he comes inside her. Afterwards they stay wrapped in each other's arms. Too afraid to move, until they smell burning.

"Oh crap! Now I ruined dinner!" Amy moans tugging her clothes back right and going to check on the now scorched sauce.

"I guess, we'll just have go out now." Sheldon shrugs pulling on his clothes.

"Or we could stay in and have more dessert." Amy says seductively walking back up to him and wrapping her arms back around him.

"You're insatiable woman." He says with a smile as he tugs her towards his bedroom.


	17. Shamy Sundae

"It's so sweet of you to offer to make dessert." Amy tells Sheldon as she sits at his kitchen island. They have the apartment to themselves and Sheldon is making them banana splits.

"Well you made dinner, it's the least I could do." He tells her smiling and Amy grins back.

In anticipation of this treat she had not eaten much if her dinner. So she was still hungry as she waited for dessert to be done. In true Sheldon fashion he was making something as simple as ice cream a complicated chore. The bowls had to be chilled to the right temperature. The ice cream had to be scooped proportionally. Amy gets so hungry waiting for dessert to be done she grabs an extra banana to snack on. Knowing it bothers Sheldon when she eats them horizontally, and figuring she was already a bad girl. Amy unwraps the banana and sticks it in her mouth. Sheldon who is getting ready to squirt chocolate sauce on the top of the ice cream notices her. The shock of seeing her eating a banana the correct way coupled with his body's reaction to seeing her lips wrapped around the fruit ,cause him to squeeze the bottle extra hard. Chocolate sauce erupts from the bottle spraying all over his face and light blue dress shirt.

"Amy!" He yells annoyed like she was the one who sprayed him with chocolate.

"Sheldon, oh my god what happened?" Amy says getting up and rushing over to help him wipe off his face.

"You and that blasted banana!" He gripes.

"What? I ate it the right way didn't I?" She asks worried. He is too embarrassed to tell her that is precisely what shook him up. It reminded him too much of watching her lips wrap around something else.

"Why were you eating it at all? Dessert was almost done." He asks pulling off his shirts and bringing them to the kitchen sink to run water over.

Suddenly Amy's brain can't function. All she can concentrate on is his naked back standing at the kitchen sink. The supple muscles of his broad shoulder blades flexing as he scrubs the stain. The line of his spine that ends at at the top of his pants. She wonders what he would do with she ran her hand down his spine right now? Amy's hands ache to touch him, to feel his bare flesh under her hands. It only gets worse when he turns around to face her his arms crossed. The muscles in his biceps bulge, and his sinewy forearms flex. Amy wants to nestle her hands in the notches made by his hip bones. To taste the skin on his neck. If he has any idea what he is doing to her he does not let on. Simply raising his eyebrow at her giving her an I'm waiting look.

"I got hungry." Amy manages lamely.

"Well." He says softly his voice a growl. "We better eat these sundaes now before they go to waste."

Then to Amy's surprise he walks back over to the counter still shirtless and finishes making dessert. Spraying the top of each scoop with whipped cream. Amy can think of a million other things she would like to lick that whipped cream off of. Sheldon pushes her bowl towards her and picks up a spoon and begins eating his bowl. No longer hungry for dessert Amy reluctantly begins to eat her bowl. Wondering when he will put a shirt back on and dreading it. Sheldon was unwittingly paying out a fantasy she hadn't even known she had.

Sheldon watches Amy through his lashes as she eats her ice cream. Amy ate ice cream different than anyone he had ever met .She said it prevented brain she had a spoonful she sucked the ice cream slowly off. Then she turned the spoon over and licked off any remainder. It looked so sensual he was embarrassed to eat it with her in public. Afraid that his body's involuntary reaction was evident. Now he is transfixed, unable to look away as she repeats the pattern, dunk, suck, lick over and over again. Between this and the blasted banana this woman would be the death of him.

Sheldon's bowl is long gone and he is still watching her eat her's. He feels a little foolish standing in his kitchen without a shirt. He had been trying to punish her for almost giving him a heart attack with the banana. He knew Amy's feelings on his bare torso. Yet it is he can take it to more. He walks over to her and takes the spoon from her hand and sets it down. Then he spins her around in her stool so she is facing him. He leans over her setting his hands on either side of the counter for support. Framing her with his broad shoulders. She looks up at him and his gut wrenches. She is so beautiful that it makes his heart hurt. Wordlessly she reaches up and strokes his cheek. Then his lips are on hers crushing hers. Amy's mouth is cool and tastes like strawberries and chocolate fueling his desire.

"What are you doing to me?" He pleads in her ear.

Amy's hands explore his body. Up his arms, down his back, across his chest, down his belly. Stopping just short of the waistband of his pants. Like she is afraid to go further. He wants her too so he grabs her hand and places it on his erection, that is threatening to burst through his pants. As Amy massages him through his khaki's he kisses her all over. Pulling off her sweater to get to her collarbone. Then hitching the silky material of her dress up and over her hips, fitting himself between her legs. Amy stops what she is doing to pull the dress up and over her head.

"What are you doing to me?" She counters as he lifts her off the stool and into the counter.

Amy undoes his belt and then his pants, sliding them down his hips. Settling her hands into the notches in his hip bones and pulling him closer. Sheldon buries his face in her breasts kissing them gently as his hands reach behind her and unhook her bra. He kisses each breast softly. Smiling to himself because they remind him of two scoops of vanilla ice cream topped with cherries. He would be hard pressed to decide which he thought tasted better at the moment. Amy pulls down his underwear and takes his erection into her hand. Stroking his length up and down.

"Do you want to do this here?" He asks her. Giving her the option to stop before it gets too far. To go into the bedroom and finish there.

"Yes, please." She begs as he slides her panties off and moves inside her. The sensation of the angle created by him standing at her in the counter surprises them both. "Oh my, hoo." Amy sighs as moves inside her. He feels so big and he is hitting her in just the right spot it almost takes her breath away.

"Do you need me to stop." He asks as her nails dig into his shoulders. He is unsure if it is from pleasure or pain.

"No, don't stop." She pleads as he thrusts deeper into her. Sheldon tries to hang on as long as he can. Their first time he was so focused on her he barely thought of himself. This time the pleasure is so intense he can barely hang on.

"Amy… I.." He moans kissing her mouth deeply.

"It's okay, I'm going to go too." She murmurs in his ear and that is all it takes, he feels her cum around him, milking him and he let's go . The rush of sensation so intense he sees stars. They stay wrapped in each other on the counter for awhile. Neither one wanting to break the spell if what had just happened.

"We better get dressed. Wouldn't want anyone walking in on this." He says looking around at the discarded clothes, and the melted half eaten bowl of ice cream beside Amy.

'Yeah, this might take some explaining." Amy says hopping off the counter and starting to get dressed.

"It's your fault, you and that blasted banana." He teases her swatting her behind.

"Nuh-uh it was you and your sexy shirtless dessert making." She teases back.

"I think we can agree on one thing." He says giving her a half smile that makes her melt.

"What's that?" She asks starting to clean up.

"We'll be doing it again."


	18. Weird Science

Smutty Mini-Fic!

It's date night and Amy has Sheldon right where she wants him. On her couch and watching a movie that she chose. Yet she also wanted him to be happy and interested and not grumpy and distance she she picked something he would like too. So they sit together watching Weird Science. Even if after watching it for a bit Amy finds she does not like the movie at all. When she picked it she thought it would be more like pretty in pink or Sixteen candles. This movie was just a sexist male fantasy. Sheldon seems to be enjoying it however so that nakes her happy.

"I can't believe I have never seen this movie! " Sheldon exclaims taking her hand happily. "It is hilarious what they thought computers could do in the eighties."

"I thought you might like this movie." Amy says happily.

"You know Wolowitz and Koothrappali were pioneers in the field of artificial women at one point." Sheldon tells her.

"I don't doubt it." Amy tells him giggling.

"Ha! Look at the size of that computer." Sheldon laughs taking his hand that was holding hers and slapping her knee. Amy moves her hand but his hand stays on her knee. "Reminds me of the first one I ever owned. We Were one of the first families in East Texas to get one. I got it with a genius grant I won when I was six." He says like he is recalling a happy memory. Amy tries to focus on what he is saying but all her attention is focused on his hand resting on her knee.

It amazed her that they have made love but something like a Hand on her knee still sent her heart racing. It embarasses Amy how hard her heart is pouding. She wonders if he can hear it, if he can feel her blood pounding in her veins where his hand rests. It has happened before and he always moves his hand quickly. This time he lets it rest making no move to remove it.

"Your brother and sister must have been happy about that. Getting to have a computer when no one else had one." Amy says trying to focus on anything else but his hand on her knee.

"Oh they weren't allowed to touch it . It was just me, kept in my room for my research and work." he says smugle and his long fingers begin to fondle her knee.

"That must have made them very jealous." Amy manages to squeak out. Starting to get very turned on by his fingers massaging her skin. She squeezes her thighs together to get some friction.

"Extremely jealous, but if they broke it my mother would be furious so they stayed away." He tells her. His hand moves slightly higher and Amy is glad that she did not wear tights today.

They turn silent and start to watch the movie again. Sheldon still does not remove his hand instead he begins to gently stroke her thigh. Moving his hand so it is just up the hem of her skirt, then back down again. Amy wishes he would move his hand higher, that she could will it higher with her mind. Amy parts her thighs slightly and to her surprise his hand moves up higher. Under her skirt completely and inching towards her panties. Amy parts her thighs further trying to urge him ever higher. Suddenly he removes his and and tucks it back in his lap.

"I am so so sorry Amy, I don't know what came over me." He apologizes.

"I didn't mind, I liked it." Amy assures him scooting closer to him.

"You did?" He asks and she kisses his mouth as an affirmation. He kisses her back softly at first then gaining momentum. Amy nibbles his lower lip and he parts his mouth to allow her tongue inside.

Amy slides her hand up on his knee. Massaging him like he had her, then sliding It higher closer to the obvious bulge in his pants. Amy can tell he wants more and then she moves her hand away,

"Why'd you stop?" He murmurs against her mouth.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispers back and he growls. Pushing her back so she is laying against the arm of the couch. Sheldon buries his face in her neck, kissing and sucking her the tender skin on her neck. He slides his hand back up her skirt up under her panties. Stroking her up and down before inserting a finger inside her. Moving it slowly in and out making her cry out. Amy attacks the buttons of his fly. Eagerly pulling down his pants and underwear and taking him into her hand. She pumps him up and down as his fingers move inside her. His warm mouth still pressed to her neck.

"Amy." he moans moving his mouth back to hers. "I am going…"

"It's okay I am too." She assures him as his deft fingers continue to move inside her. Amy feel the earth move as the orgasm crashes around her and Sheldon comes in her hand. She politely excuses herself to the restroom to wash up. When she comes back out Sheldon motions for her to join him on the couch and he pulls her to his chest and wraps her arms around her.

"I restarted the movie where we left off." He informs her hitting play. Amy thinks if they could do that again she would restart the movie a thousand times.


	19. Mall Prompt

Amy wishes she could show her teenage self a video of this day to prove things do get better. Here she was at the mall, walking hand in hand with the smartest ,most handsome boy she has ever met. Holding hands with a boy in the mall had been on her top ten list of dreams back then.

Now her dream was a reality. Sheldon hadn't even balked at holding her hand today. Amy looks up at him gratefully and is taken with how handsome he is. The sun from the skylight is shining down on him. He is wearing her favorite blue shirt that makes his eyes pop. He looks down at her and gives her a smirk that makes her heart skip a beat.

"What would you like to do first?" He asks her. Truthfully Amy didn't care what they did or what stores they went to. It was enough for her just to be walking around with him.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go first?" She asks him and he looks at her almost shyly.

"Actually there is something I like to do when I come here." He says tentatively

"Of course, let's go." She tells wondering where they are going when they reach the malls center and he stops at large train. The train is large enough for several small children to ride on. There is a tracter set up to look like a engine car that pulls the train around the mall. "Aww that is so cute! When Howard and Bernadette's baby is bigger we could take it here to ride this."

"Yes, and I am going to ride it now." Sheldon tells her excited.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks as he pulls an engineer's cap out of his messenger bag and sets it on his head.

"I ride the train every time I come to the mall. I would ask you to ride with me but our combined weights plus the weight of the other children would be just over amount allowed.

"Oh darn." Amy says sarcastically but he looks at her empathetically.

"You can have a ride after me?" He offers and she shakes her head no.

"No, I think I will pass today." She grimaces.

"Your loss." He says as he shrugs his shoulders. Then he hands the conductor his money and boards one of the tiny cars.

Amy can't make up her mind if he looks ridiculously cute, or just ridiculous as he folds his long legs into the car. His knees almost touch his chin as he adjusts himself but that does not dampen his excitement. As the train starts he pretends to pull a conductor's bell and makes choo choo sounds. The other young children in the train follow his lead as the train makes its first turn.

"Which one is yours?" A woman wearing a baby in a Snugli asks her. Looking fondly at the train as it makes another turn and all the children cheer.

"The one with the dark hair and the big blue eyes wearing the conductors cap." Amy tells her.

"Oh? I have a brother with special needs too. He loves to ride the bumper cars at the fair."

"He is not my brother he is my boyfriend, and he's not special needs. Actually he is a world renowned physicist. "Amy informs the woman just as the train turns back around them and Sheldon enthusiastically waves at her.

'Ain't this great Amy!" He calls to her as the train chugs back to its resting place.

Gg

"I'm sure he is." The woman says tightly walking away and Amy sees red.

Amy loved all of Sheldon's quirks. Sometimes things like this just endeared Sheldon to her more. Yet today it bothered her that he was acting like a child. Sheldon was so smart, to her is intelligence was obvious at first glance. To have some judgy mother question his intelligence because of a train ride bothered her. Amy did not want to fight with Sheldon about it so she keeps silent as he comes back over to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a go Amy?" He asks grinning at her as he takes his cap off and puts it back in his bag.

"Quite sure." Amy says a little more tartly than she intended.

He looks at her oddly and takes her hand again. Having his hand locked with hers makes her feel a little better. Then she thinks of something that will make her feel much better. If Sheldon can ride a tiny train around a mall. She can go get a massage from the kiosk set up upstairs.

"Sheldon there is something I would like to do now." Amy says and he nods his head.

"Certainly, what do you have in mind?" He asks her. "Wetzels Pretzels? Lego store? Go build a bear?"

"Actually I would like to go get a massage. There is a stand upstairs that gives them."

"A massage in the middle of the mall?" He asks.

"Yeah, they have chairs set up, where you sit and rest your head in the hole. Then they give you a quick twenty minute massage."

"Hmmm.." Sheldon says making a face as they get on the escalator.

"Hmm.. What?" She asks as they turn they corner and reach the massage kiosk where a friendly man is standing by some chairs.

"Amy I don't like this." He says grabbing her arm gently.

"What?" Amy asks annoyed. 'Why not?"

"I'm not comfortable with you being groped by another man in public." He says crossing his arms. "I don't want you to do this."

Normally Sheldon being jealous or possessive secretly thrilled her. Sheldon was not a man to wear his emotions on his sleeves. Any inkling that he felt strongly about her was always welcome. Normally she tried to accommodate him when he felt strongly about something like this. Like switching to a female OB/GYN or not hugging her male lab assistant goodbye. Today however she had kept her mouth shut as he played choo choo with a train load of children.

"Sheldon I was not a big fan of you riding that train, but I let you." Amy reminds him gently."Besides It isn't even a real massage, it's not like not I will be taking off any of my clothes or anything.

"This is hardly comparable." Sheldon huffs. "Wait in a normal massage you take your clothes off?"

"I see no difference, you wanted to ride a train for children and I said nothing."

"You are saying plenty now." Sheldon interrupts.

"I want to get a massage and I am asking you to say nothing." Amy continues ignoring him.

"You should have spoken up then if it bothered you. Asked me not to ride the train." Sheldon tells her.

"Would it have made a difference?" Amy counters and he stares at her and clicks his tongue.

"Does'nt matter point is you never asked." Sheldon points out.

"So it doesn't matter I am going to go get this message and you can't stop me mister." Amy informs him with a defiant tilt of her chin.

Amy walks over to the kiosk and hands the man her money and sits in the chair. Sheldon glares as she straddles the stool and lays her head in the hole. The whole thing looks very suggestive to him and it makes him very uncomfortable. He goes to stand behind the masseuse his arms crossed. Watching intently as the masseuse begins to rub her shoulders.

"Alright, let's get this straight this is my woman." Sheldon begins talking to the masseuse.

"Sheldon…" Amy sighs.

"You may have some ideas about removing some of her layers. To get better access to her skin. Only I know what's under this cute little lump of wool right here and we are going to keep it that way." Sheldon tells him.

"Of course Sir, we are in a mall your wife will not be asked to remove any of her clothing." The masseuse informs him.

"You're darn tooting she won't!" Sheldon says hotly. Amy flushes with pleasure at him not correcting the man for using the word wife. Then she lets out an involuntary moan as the masseuse works out a kink in her back. "Hey watch what you're doing to her!" Sheldon says angrily walking closer to them.

"Of course sir." The masseuse intones rolling his eyes. He quickly finishes Amy's massage. Annoyed by the tall thin man scrutinizing his every single move. "There all done Ma'am."

Amy is slightly annoyed by the obviously abbreviated massage but she does not blame him. Sheldon was being particularly possessive and annoying while it was being still hands him a large tip before walking away. To her surprise Sheldon once again takes her hand, squeezing it tightly in his own.

"You know Amy if you ever find yourself in need of a masseuse again I believe I can be of better assistance than that man."

"Is that so?" She asks him with a wry grin.

"Yes, you once taught me the art of self exploration. I researched the matter further and I believe that I could give a far better massage than any mall employee." He says cockily.

"I would need to see proof before making a judgement." Amy tells him and Sheldon takes the bait. Moving behind her and rubbing her shoulders as they walk. "Mmm…" Amy moans appreciatively " Very compelling evidence. I might ask you to give me a proper massage later to further the research." Amy tells him as he removes his hands and walks beside her again.

"What's a proper massage?" He asks her "i thought that was proper enough."

"Clothes off." Amy whispers in his ear standing in her tiptoes.

"I look forward to it." He says grinning at her.


	20. Sex on the Beach

I got this prompt and loved it. Then I thought how impossible it would be. Then I thought nothing's impossible just improbable. So here is the first in a few short one shots about Shamy conquering their fears together. If you have any you would like to see, don't be afraid to message me. Don't sleep and I love to write.

"Come on Sheldon we promised that we would at least try." Amy says holding Sheldon's hand as they stand on the beach.

"You promised. You are the are the one who came up with this insane idea." He says gripping her hand tightly staring into the crashing waves.

After their game of never have I ever at the cabin Amy realized how little of the world they had experienced. They were both crippled with fears. If they could start facing some of their fears together they may be able to move forward together.

"Just one foot Sheldon that is it." Amy says equally nervous by the daunting mass that was the ocean. "We will do it together. I mean if Leonard and Penny can have sex in the ocean we can dip one foot in."

"They had coitus in the ocean?" He asks incredulously looking at her as she shakes her head.

Sheldon doesn't think he can do it. He thinks Amy should claim it has a victory that he was standing next to her in swim trunks and a t shirt. He does think Amy looks cute in her swimsuit, even if her showing so much skin in public worries him. They had done the research come at the right time of day. The tide was low, the beach was almost empty, and one toe in would not kill him.

"Penny has done it in the ocean more than once." Amy tells him.

"Leonard only once?" He jokes gripping her hand tightly.

"Why you want to break his record?" She asks teasing him and he rolls his eyes. If he can barely step a toe in. How could he romance her at the same time? "I understand your sarcasm, good job!" She amends grinning at him.

"If I get a toe in I will be doing good." He tells her turning back to the ocean which is turning black with the setting sun.

"Come on then, one toe and then we are done." She tells him tugging him towards the giant mass he has successfully avoided for 36 years. Amy had that effect one him, somehow she washed away all his fear. With her by his side he could face anything.

"Okay let's do this." He says with more bravado than he feels. Together they walk towards the oceans line.

"One… Two… Three…" Amy counts down as the put their toes into the surf. " Not so bad." She says as the waves wash over their feet.

"No it's almost pleasant." He muses as the water pulls back then washes over his feet again. 'Let's go further." He says bravely and they wade until they are almost waist deep in water.

"We did it we are in the ocean!" Amy says excited looking at him. He looks down at her and smiles.

"I don't know what I was so afraid of this isn't so…" He starts as a wave crashes over their heads soaking them completely.

"Ahh!" Amy squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Clinging to him like a monkey.

"Are you okay?" He asks wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her in place. His dark hair is plastered to his forehead. His dark eyelashes spikes around his ocean blue eyes. The white undershirt he was wearing is soaked and clinging to him almost transparent. Revealing the muscles in his shoulders and chest. Overcome with lust for him Amy kisses him deeply then pulls away.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." She whispers staring into his eyes.

Still not untangling herself from his arms. He makes no move to let her go instead he moves his hands to her bottom and gives her a gentle squeeze. Then he kisses her back gently opening her mouth with his tongue. Amy wraps her legs around him tighter pushing her hands up the back of his shirt to feel the muscles of his back. He tips her head back kissing the tender skin of her neck making her moan. Amy can feel him hard between her legs. She rubs against him to gain friction as another wave washes over them and he presses against her hard. Instead of running away like she thought he would he lets them drift further into the water. Deep enough to where their lower halves are obscured. Yet he can still stand in the water.

"I thought you would have had your fill of adventure by now." Amy says kissing him him again then nuzzling in his ear.

"Of adventure? Yes...of you no." He says kissing her and pressing himself against her.

"Oh?" She asks surprised. "You want to right here?"

"If they can do it we can." He says kissing her neck as her hand slides lower under the water. Gripping him through his swim trunks and massaging him. Then she takes him out of his trunks and rubs him against her apex through her suit before moving the suit to the side and guiding him inside her.

The feeling of weightlessness strikes them both. From the angle be is holding her he feels deeper than ever before. He keeps his hands on her bottom, moving her up and down and keeping her swimsuit in place. Amy keeps her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Afraid if she lets go she will be adrift in a sea of bliss. Amy looks into his eyes and the look of lust and live in them sends her body into overload.

"I love you so much." She sighs kissing him as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

"I know." He tells her kissing her back. Tipping her head back and pressing his lips to her ear. "I love you, too. You are my everything, I know as long as you're here there is nothing to be afraid of."

"You are safe with me." She agrees kissing his neck, enjoying the salty taste of his skin as he thrusts harder into her making her gasp.

"Always." He murmurs and she comes undone. Coming around him as the waves break around their waists.

Later after they come out of the water they sit on the beach looking at the stars that have appeared in the sky. Amy leans her head against his shoulder and grips his hand.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Amy marvels looking up at the swirling constellations.

"I beg to differ." Sheldon says staring down at her pressing his lips to the top of her head. Amy smiles contentedly up at him.

"So ocean is crossed off, what fear should we conquer next?" She asks.

"I have quite a list of them, it could be rather daunting." He sighs.

"Well we do it together and it won't seem that bad."

"That's what I'm counting on."he tells her kissing her on the head on head one last time before getting up and leading her back to the car.


End file.
